The Nine have come
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: WhiteClan, BrownClan and RedClan have been living peacefully for seasons. When two white cats in WhiteClan have 9 black kittens they are discriminated against for their black pelts. Will they finally decide to run away?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Icestar!"

"Yes?"

"We're meeting Owlstar and Flamestar down at the river," meowed a white cat.

"Yes, good," Icestar curled his long, fluffy tail around his feet.

"What is your plan?" asked another white cat.

"My plan is…" Icestar began, "To attack!"

Icestar left with his two white cats, to finish planning the attack, but as the night grew on, Nightstar of BlackClan became more and more unsettled.

---

"Nightstar!" meowed Birdfeather, "What are you doing here?"

Nightstar looked beat up, and he wheezed and coughed before saying, "My clan was attacked by WhiteClan, BrownClan and RedClan, and I am sadly retreating to StarClan. BlackClan has been defeated." And right there on that spot he died.

Birdfeather looked horrified. Her clan attacked peaceful BlackClan? Whose pelts blended in with the night, and shone in the moonlight?

She mourned alone for him and buried him in a cave in the hill faraway from any of the other clans' camps.

"Tonight," meowed Birdfeather, "BlackClan was defeated. Their black pelts seen no more. Icestar, my foolish brother was a piece of fox-dung to think that destroying BlackClan would save him from the prophecy."

Birdfeather padded back to WhiteClan camp, alone, after finishing her mourning of Nightstar.

---

The cats of StarClan grew restless watching the four clans.

"This cannot be tolerated!" meowed one cat.

"BlackClan deserved to die," snarled a red furred cat.

"Icestar, Owlstar and Flamestar misinterpreted our prophecy." The brown leader hung his head, "It was not clear enough."

"There is one cat who still listens to us, thinking more about her clan than herself," meowed a silvery white cat, "I will talk to her."

The brown leader nodded, then meowed, "Then this meeting is over."

The silvery white she-cat entered a she-cat's dream.

"Birdfeather," she meowed, "Birdfeather."

"Moonheart!" Birdfeather exclaimed, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"The clans have misinterpreted our prophecy," Moonheart explained to Birdfeather.

"Which one?" Birdfeather asked, "Icestar's propchecy? _Black pelts will be the downfall of us all?_"

"_Nine will come, black pelted in all, beware the first, Ice and Night will clash_ _and fall_," Moonheart meowed.

"What does it mean?" Birdfeather meowed.

Moonheart ignored Birdfeather's question, "Two lives escaped from BlackClan. Shadowheart and Sootflight. You must protect them if they come."

"I will," meowed Birdfeather, and the silvery she-cat disappeared.


	2. Alligences

**ALLIGENCES:**

**WhiteClan**

**Leader:** Oceanstar- white tom with dark blue eyes with golden flecks

(Apprentice: Nightpaw)

**Deputy:** Oakstorm- white tom with golden brown eyes, older

(Apprentice: Mintpaw)

**Medicine cat:** Goldenbark- white tom with golden eyes

**Medicine cat Apprentice:** Hazelpaw

**Warriors:**

Cloudwing- white tom with orange eyes, calm, kind

(Apprentice: Amberpaw)

Grassflight- white she-cat with green eyes, caring

(Apprentice: Mosspaw)

Springstorm: white tom, with green eyes with sandy flecks, strong father

(Apprentice: Sunpaw)

Rabbitfur- snappy, white tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice: Spiderpaw)

Snowleaf- kind, white she-cat with lime green eyes, sister of Rabbitfur

(Apprentice: Yewpaw)

Beechfur- white tom with yellow-orange eyes, long fluffy tail

(Apprentice: Coalpaw)

Sandfur- white she-cat with sandy eyes, sister of Springstorm

(Apprentice: Lilacpaw)

Birchclaw- white tom with brown eyes

Harefoot- all white she-cat with tan eyes

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw- oldest of the litter, tom, black pelted, blue eyes, great hunter

Mintpaw- second oldest, she-cat, black pelted, mint green eyes, great hunter, likes finding herbs

Amberpaw, third oldest, she-cat, black pelted, amber eyes, good at fighting, never drops and argument, born leader

Spiderpaw- fourth oldest, tom, black pelted, orange eyes, thinks highly of himself, likes fighting

Yewpaw- fifth oldest, she-cat, black pelted, yellow eyes, crabby in the morning, likes to sleep, only one who can calm down Coalpaw

Coalpaw- sixth oldest, tom, black pelted, grey eyes, gives many cold stares, listens, gets mad a lot

Hazelpaw- seventh oldest, she-cat, black pelted, hazel brown eyes, medicine cat apprentice, likes looking for herbs with Mintpaw, hates re-staking herbs

Lilacpaw- eighth oldest, she-cat, black pelted, lilac eyes, bright, energetic, never stays still, best tracker and finds scents

Mosspaw- youngest and ninth oldest, she-cat, black pelted, shy, runt, weakest, but she is a fastest runner, smallest

Sunpaw- white pelted tom, with golden eyes

**Queens:**

Milkflower- white she-cat with clear grey eyes (Mate: Oceanstar)

Meadowleaf- white she-cat with deep green eyes (Mate: Springstorm)

Grapefeather- white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Birchclaw) (Pregnant)

**Kits:**

Springkit- small white tom with sandy eyes with green flecks (Meadowleaf)

Seakit- small white she-cat with green-blue eyes (Milkflower)

Beekit- small white tom with yellow and black eyes (Milkflower)

Berrykit- white tom-kit with blue eyes (Grapefeather- unborn)

Leafkit- white she-cat with green eyes (Grapefeater- unborn)

**Elders:**

Birdfeather- white she-cat, ice blue eyes, sister of Icestar-old leader

Grayfur- white tom whose fur is turning silver as he ages, crabby

Flowertail- kind, white, old she-cat who doesn't mind apprentices

**BrownClan**

**Leader:** Owlstar- brown tom with orange eyes

**Deputy:** Tigerstripe- brown she-cat with light golden eyes, very commanding

**Medicine cat:** Cloverleaf- brown she-cat with dark green eyes

**Medicine cat Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

**Warriors:**

Mudpelt- dark brown tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Eaglepaw)

Barktail- brown tom with a long thick tail and yellow eyes

Leopardclaw- brown she-cat with tan eyes

(Apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Rockfur- dark brown tom with cream eyes

**Apprentices:**

Fawnpaw- lighter brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Eaglepaw- lighter brown tom with dark brown eyes

**Queens:**

Ashfeather- dark brown she-cat with dark grey eyes (Mate: Owlstar)

**Kits:**

Mousekit- dark brown tom-kit with green eyes (Ashfeather)

Volekit- dark brown she-kit with orange eyes (Ashfeather)

Thrushkit- brown she-cat with light grey eyes (Ashfeather)

**Elders:**

Ivypelt- dark, graying she-cat with scars running down her pelt like stripes (The scars are from badger clawmarks in a fight)

Stumppelt- brown tom with dull green eyes

**RedClan**

**Leader:** Flamestar- red tom with orange eyes

**Deputy:** Cinderfoot- ginger tom with grey eyes

**Medicine cat:** Sparkleaf- orange she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat Apprentice:** -none-

**Warriors:**

Tawnyclaw- small, thin, red tom with blue eyes

Russetfeather- red she-cat who's confident and strong, gray eyes

Berrywing- red she-cat with deep violet eyes

(Apprentice: Emberpaw)

Burntfoot- snarling red tom with brown eyes

Firestorm- red tom with orange eyes

(Apprentice: Scarletpaw)

**Apprentices:**

Emberpaw- red she-cat with forest green eyes

Scarletpaw- deep red she-cat with orange eyes (Father: Flamestar)

**Queens:**

Dappledflower- older red queen with no kits of her own

**Kits:**

Rosekit- dark red she-kit, her mother died so Dappledflower is taking care of her

**Elders:**

Brightspots- old elder queen whose red fur that was bright in her youth is now red/brown as she aged

**CalicoClan**

**Leader:** Stonefeather- grey tom with black flecks and blue eyes

**Deputy:** Pebblefoot- grey tom with fiery orange-red eyes

**Medicine cat:** Olivepelt- white and tan tortoiseshell with a long fluffy tail and green eyes

**Medicine cat Apprentice: **-none-

**Warriors:**

Ripplepelt- calico tom, colors are in stripes down his back

Rabbitfeather- cream and white tortoiseshell, she-cat, green eyes

Robinfeather- robin red and white tortoiseshell, she-cat

Bluestorm- blue tom with yellow eyes

Willowheart- tan and white tortoiseshell, green eyes

Waterstripe- blue/silver tom, funny, loves to laugh

Fernpelt- tan she-cat with light green eyes

Streamtail- grey she-cat

Steamtail- grey tom

**Apprentices:**

Harepaw- tan she-cat with blue eyes

Woodpaw- tan and brown tabby striped tom with orange eyes

**Queens:**

Gingerleaf- red and black tortoiseshell, she-cat

**Kits:**

Smokekit- dark black she-kit with a red tail and socks (Gingerleaf)

Sunsetkit- dark black tom with a red smoke in his fur (Gingerleaf)

**Elders:**

Turtlespots- grey and white tom

Hollowtail- brown and black tortoiseshell, with green eyes

**LightClan**

**Leader:** Foxstar- ginger she-cat with a furry smile, but a temper

**Deputy:** Mistfoot- blue and white shaded she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Poolspots- silver tom with patches of blue, blue eyes

**Medicine cat Apprentice:** Shellpaw

**Warriors:**

Spottedpelt- white she-cat with gray spots

Rainclaw- gray pelt with blue eyes

Lionfoot- golden fur, and blue eyes

Birchfur- white and black tortoiseshell with green eyes

Reedclaw- grey and black pelt

Shadowheart- pure black pelt, tom (BlackClan descendent) (used to be Shadowpaw)

Sootpool- pure black pelt, she-cat (BlackClan descendent)

**Apprentices:**

Shellpaw- cream and white tortoiseshell, blue eyes, she-cat

Falconpaw- brown tom with red streaks and blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with green eyes

Velvetpaw- pure black she-cat with violet eyes (BlackClan descendent)

Darkpaw- pure black she-cat with lime eyes (BlackClan descendent)

**Queens:**

Shadowflight- pure black she-cat with orange eyes (BlackClan descendent)

Creamfur- cream she-cat with green eyes

**Kits:**

Graykit- gray she-kit, with olive eyes (Creamfur)

Olivekit- gray she-kit, with olive eyes (Creamfur)

**Elders:**

Blackpelt- pure black tom (BlackClan descendent)

Granitefoot- grey pelt with white flecks, tom


	3. The Nine are born

Chapter 1

"They're coming!" Goldenbark meowed.

"Just hold on a bit longer, Meadowleaf," Springstorm meowed.

"I will," Meadowleaf meowed weakly, "I'll do anything for you." She ran her thin white tail down his pelt.

Springstorm purred and meowed, "Just a bit longer."

Goldenbark made Meadowleaf eat some borage, and the first kit appeared. His pelt was pure black and his eyes were bright blue. He looked out of place in a den of white cats.

The whole den gasped. This was a WhiteClan kitten! Generations and generations of white cats and suddenly this one was black.

There was silence.

"It… it's… it's black!" Meadowleaf managed to get out the words. She turned to Springstorm with a look of pleading, as if he could change the kitten's fur color.

"The next one is coming," Goldenbark ignored the look of shock on Meadowleaf's face, "You have to keep going."

The second kitten came out. She was the same black as her brother and she had mint-green eyes.

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything about the second kit, an elderly she-cat came into the den, "What's all the commotion about? Can a grandmother see her own grand-kits?"

The crowd of cats parted to let her in.

She looked at the black kitten as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"They're beautiful," she meowed.

"Birdfeather," Meadowleaf meowed with sorrow, "They're black!"

"I could care less, they're still my grand-kits and I love them," she licked the two kittens on their head and they gave the first purr in their life. Then they squirmed for milk.

"Third kitten is coming," Goldenbark announced.

She was just as black as her sister and brother. She had amber eyes and a look of playfulness. She squeezed in next to her sister and brother for milk.

Meadowleaf was petrified.

"Fourth kitten," Goldenbark announced, and he made Meadowleaf swallow some more borage. "I don't usually make nursing mothers eat Thyme but," Goldenbark looked at Meadowleaf's facial expression, "Some cases need to take the risk."

The fourth kitten was a black tom with orange eyes. He pushed and shoved his sisters to make room for himself.

"Fifth and sixth," Goldenbark meowed.

"How many are there?" Birdfeather started to get suspicious, "Nine?" She chuckled.

The fifth was a she-kit with yellow eyes, and the sixth was a tom with grey eyes. The she-kit pushed the tom off her as she went next to the fourth kitten for milk. The sixth followed her, shaken by the strong push.

"Seventh," Goldenbark started to lick this kit; he had obviously taken a liking to it. She had hazel eyes and instead of going for the milk like her siblings she went for the borage Goldenbark had in his mouth.

"So you like medicine huh?" he asked the kit in amusement, "Maybe you want to be a Medicine Cat?"

The kitten opened her hazel eyes for a split second then they were closed again.

"I think so!" The den was full of chuckling, white cats. Even Meadowleaf was smiling; she was starting to accept these black kittens.

"Eighth!"

The eighth was another black kitten with lavender eyes. She kicked her sister with the hazel eyes to get to the milk.

"She'll be a fast runner with that leg power," Springstorm had gotten over the shock and back to his normal self.

"Ninth!" another cat in the crowd called.

"Looks like the runt," Goldenbark meowed with pity, "That's the last one."

Birdfeather looked on surprised. Other cats were laughing at her prediction, and she ended up smiling herself.

The ninth kitten had soft, forest green eyes, but she was weak and didn't look like she'd last the night.

"I don't know if she'll make it," Goldenbark meowed.

Just then the first of the litter moved over to make room for the newcomer. He curled his tail around her to keep her warm.

"I take back what I said," Goldenbark meowed, licking the runt, listening to her heartbeat, "She'll make it."

"What are you going to name them?" asked a cat in the white sea of cats.

Meadowleaf just looked at her kittens with affection. She turned to her mother, "Birdfeather? Why don't you name the first-born?"

"Me?" Birdfeather asked in astonishment, "Okay. Let's see…" She went off in a daze.

_Her clan attacked peaceful BlackClan? Whose pelts blended in with the night, and shone in the moonlight?_

"_Nightstar!" meowed Birdfeather, "What are you doing here?"_

"His name is… Nightkit," Birdfeather finally meowed, "Because…"she paused for a moment, "…his pelt is as black as the night."

"Nightkit," Meadowleaf repeated, "And the next?"

"Well, mint eyes means Mintkit," joked Springstorm.

"Mintkit," Meadowleaf nodded, "The third?"

"Amberkit?" suggested a cat in the crowd.

Meadowleaf nodded, "The fourth with the orange eyes is Spiderkit."

"The fifth is Yewkit, and the sixth Coalkit," Springstorm added in.

"And the seventh…" Meadowleaf began.

"Hazelkit," Goldenbark meowed.

"Okay, Hazelkit," Meadowleaf looked joyfully at the eighth, the one with the powerful legs, "Lilackit."

"And the runt?" Goldenbark meowed.

"Mosskit," Birdfeather replied.

The nine kits were all over each other. Mintkit was on top of Meadowleaf's head, and Amberkit falling off her back. Nightkit was walking around and he stopped to look at his father. Mosskit was on top of the other kits that were still suckling.

"They're beautiful," Springstorm whispered, "And even though they're black pelted, I'll love them as if they had snowy white pelts."

Birdfeather ended the silence by saying, "Well, that's enough excitement for me. I'm going back to the den."

Other cats started to pile out of the nursery. The nursery was a little circle of boulders and was overgrown with ferns that created the roof of the den.

Outside two cats were talking to each other.

"Oceanstar," meowed one cat, "Did you see the new litter? Nine kittens, and they're all black!"

"No, not yet Oakstorm."

"We should go talk to Springstorm and Meadowleaf," Oakstorm suggested, "About what will happen to them."

"It's reasons like this which is why you're my deputy," Oceanstar meowed.

Springstorm was licking the kittens' heads as they padded in.

"You realize that these kittens are going to CalicoClan?" Oceanstar asked.

"Don't take them to CalicoClan!" Springstorm pleaded, "It's our first litter… they shouldn't be surrounded by two and three color pelted cats." He spat at the ground. "They have pure pelts, they're just a different color."

"Yes, please don't take them away," Meadowleaf picked up a Spiderkit by his scruff, and placed him with the others before he ran away.

"Oceanstar," Goldenbark meowed, hopefully looking at Hazelkit, "They have a point. The kittens have pure colored pelts, not two or three colors."

"I'm just worried what the other clans will say," Oceanstar meowed, "No cat has seen a black pelt since, seasons ago. When Icestar was still leader!"

"Mama," Nightkit mewed.

"I'm right here Nightkit," Meadowleaf meowed.

"I'm cold," Nightkit squeezed between Springstorm's legs.

"Come here," Meadowleaf meowed, and she wrapped her tail around him.

"Better?"

"All better," Nightkit fell asleep.

"Fine," Oceanstar meowed, watching Nightkit, "They will stay. Our cats are not BrownClan or RedClan's business anyway." He strode out of the den.

---

"Nightkit! Don't stray too far from the Nursery!" Meadowleaf called.

"I'm chasing a moth though Mama!"

"Come back Nightkit!"

"Okay," Nightkit meowed reluctantly. He squeezed between some warriors' legs to sit next to his sister Mintkit.

"What's going on Mintkit?" Nightkit asked.

"Milkflower is having her kits!" Mintkit mewed excitedly, "We won't be the youngest anymore!"

"Two healthy kits!" Goldenbark was meowing, "Two healthy, _white_, kits," he repeated.

"Their names are Seakit," Milkflower pointed to the white she-kit with the blue-green eyes, "and Beekit," she pointed with her tail to the other kit, a white tom with yellow eyes.

"Seakit and Beekit! Seakit and Beekit! Seakit and Beekit!" the crowd cheered.

"Seakit and Beekit!" Mintkit joined in.

"Seakit and Beakit," Nightkit smiled.


	4. Is there a BlackClan?

Chapter 2

"Race you around the camp and to the den!" challenged Amberpaw, her amber eyes glittering against her dark fur. "Last one is a rotten piece of fresh-kill!"

"I accept that challenge," started Spiderpaw, "When I say go…"

"GO!" Amberpaw shouted and she raced ahead of Spiderpaw.

"Why you little," Spiderpaw took a running start and leaped on top of Tallstump. "StarClan is granting me the lead!" He took a jump off the Tallstump and landed in front of Amberpaw.

"StarClan has changed their mind!" Amberpaw yowled racing even harder and sprinting ahead of Spiderpaw.

Nightpaw and Mintpaw stood next to each other watching the race, "We should start sharing tongues," Mintpaw suggested, "The sun is rising."

"Yeah," agreed Nightpaw.

He padded over to the Apprentice den and began licking Mintpaw's fur and she licked his. Yewpaw and Coalpaw joined them licking each other's fur. Lilacpaw and Mosspaw came out of the den next and Hazelpaw joined them. Amberpaw skidded unable to stop towards them, and Spiderpaw laughed at her, and he began to lick her fur.

Other cats were coming out of their dens now, their white fur contrasted with the litter's black fur.

Mosspaw looked at the white cats and commented, "I feel strange in WhiteClan."

"Yeah," Spiderpaw added, "It's so… white," he recovered and then meowed, "Mosspaw's just being a scardy-cat. I can fight just as well as Sunpaw, and better."

"We know," Nightpaw meowed.

"I agree," Yewpaw had fierceness in her yellow eyes, "We don't seem to belong here."

"It just seems strange being in a clan of white cats," Coalpaw put in his grey eyes doubtful.

Spiderpaw looked out voted and he stared at his paws that fidgeted a bit.

Nightpaw looked at his littermates who were glancing around uneasily at all the white cats.

"WhiteClan is made of white cats," thought Nightpaw, "BrownClan is made of brown cats… RedClan is made of red cats…" then he meowed out loud, "Shouldn't there be a BlackClan in all of this?"

His littermates stared at him. BlackClan?

Mintpaw was the first to agree with him, "We have black pelts, so yes, a BlackClan should be…" she paused, thinking.

"BlackClan!" Amberpaw agreed, "Why aren't we in BlackClan?"

"And where are they?" Hazelpaw asked.

There was a moment of silence, then Goldenbark's voice was heard, "Hazelpaw?"

"Coming!" Hazelpaw gave her littermates the 'Got to go' glance and raced away.

"I'll ask the elders," Nightpaw concluded, and his littermates nodded their heads encouragingly.

"They'll know," Lilacpaw meowed thoughtfully.

"If any cat knows of a BlackClan it would be the elders," Yewpaw agreed.

"Amberpaw!" Cloudwing called.

"This morning meeting is over," Nightpaw meowed, and his siblings padded away to find their mentors.

"Hazelpaw doesn't know about me talking to the elders," thought Nightpaw, "I'll go tell her now."

"Nightpaw!" Oceanstar called, "I need you for a border patrol."

Nightpaw sighed and headed to the entrance of the camp.

Oceanstar was sitting there with Birchclaw and Harefoot.

"You're late," Oceanstar meowed.

"I…" Nightpaw protested.

"Give him a break," Harefoot meowed, "He's an apprentice for StarClan's sake! He's got enough to do."

Nightpaw flashed Harefoot a thankful glance that, luckily, Oceanstar didn't notice.

Harefoot smiled back, and Oceanstar meowed curtly, "Fine. We are going now."

"Wait!" Goldenbark came rushing out of the Medicine Cat den with Hazelpaw behind him, "I need some herbs, can Hazelpaw come and collect some Borage?"

"Sure," Oceanstar meowed impatiently, "Let's go."

"Great!" thought Nightpaw, "I can tell her about going to see the elders." Then he remembered he was on a group patrol, "I need to get alone with her…" he thought.

They were going along the BrownClan border and not a cat was in sight. The ground started to turn more fertile and Hazelpaw spotted a Borage plant.

"There!" she exclaimed, then frowned. "It's too small, but where there's one borage plant, there's sure to be more!"

"Okay," Oceanstar meowed, "Nightpaw, take Hazelpaw over in that direction and look for more borage.

"Okay," Nightpaw meowed, grateful for the chance to be alone with Hazelpaw, "Thank you StarClan," he thought.

"Out with it," She meowed, after the patrol had bounded away, "I gave up a perfectly good borage plant for this."

"I'm going to ask the elders about BlackClan," Nightpaw explained, and Hazelpaw's face grew interested, "I think there really was a BlackClan, and if any cat was to know, it would be the elders."

"I'll go with you," Hazelpaw offered.

"I don't know…" Nightpaw hesitated.

"What if the elders don't want to tell you? Two cats is more persuading than one," Hazelpaw urged.

"Okay," Nightpaw meowed, "After you give that borage to Goldenbark."

Hazelpaw bounced excitedly around, "What if our parents aren't really our parents, and we're from BlackClan?"

Nightpaw didn't know how to answer that question.

"Hazelpaw!" Oceanstar called, foxlengths away, "Found that borage?"

"Nope…" Hazelpaw lied, "Wait! There's some over there! I'll be right there!"

Hazelpaw looked around franticly for borage in case Oceanstar was coming back.

Nightpaw flicked his tail to the first borage plant.

"Right," Hazelpaw meowed. She bit the plants' stems and they padded towards where Oceanstar's voice came from.

"We've finished the patrol," Birchclaw meowed when he saw them, "We're heading back now."

"Did you find a good amount of borage?" Harefoot asked.

"Yes," Hazelpaw meowed through the borage she was holding in her mouth, "Goldenbark will be happy."

They arrived at camp, and Nightpaw followed Hazelpaw to the Medicine Cat den. Nightpaw poked his head, and Goldenbark's white fur was in the back of the den sorting herbs.

"Oh, Hazelpaw!" Goldenbark meowed, turning around, "You're back!"

"I found borage," Hazelpaw laid the stems at Goldenbark's feet.

"I need you to bring this to Milkflower in the nursery when you can," Goldenbark motioned to the borage, "For Seakit and Beekit."

"Okay," Hazelpaw meowed, then she hissed to Nightpaw, "Let's go."

They stopped at the Queens' Den, and with a little coaxing Milkflower ate the borage.

"Let's go already," Nightpaw meowed patiently, "How does she put up with all these chores?" he thought, "All day?"

"Alright," Hazelpaw meowed, and they set off to the Elders' Den. They passed the fresh-kill pile and Nightpaw grabbed two mice and Hazelpaw a finch.

When the got to the Elders' den they set the finch and the mice at Grayfur's feet, and he looked at them knowing.

"You want a story don't you?" he chuckled.

"No…" Hazelpaw started.

"A question perhaps?" Flowertail suggested.

"Yes, we've come to ask…" Nightpaw broke off, "We've come to ask if there ever was a BlackClan." Grayfur and Flowertail looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"And if so, what happened to them…" Nightpaw looked around, "Where's Birdfeather?"

"She's not here," Flowertail meowed cautiously, "But answering your question…"

"They were wiped out by sickness," Grayfur meowed quickly.

Flowertail nodded, "Greencough."

"Thank you," Hazelpaw meowed politely.

"When you see her," Nightpaw added, "Give her one of those."

"Well that wasn't very productive," Hazelpaw meowed when they were out of the den.

"Yes it was," Nightpaw put in, "Now we know that BlackClan was wiped out by Greencough."

Hazelpaw frowned doubtfully, "Greencough is bad, but at most it should only take one life of a leader, not nine."

Nightpaw opened his mouth, "But…"

Hazelpaw wasn't finished, "But if the BlackClan leader was still alive, then we would have met him when we were old enough to."

"We still have to tell the others," Nightpaw put in, Hazelpaw was making sense, as much as he wanted to believe the elders.

They spent the rest of the day pondering about BlackClan until night had fallen. After Sunpaw had fallen asleep Nightpaw told the others about their answer.

"So BlackClan was destroyed by Greencough?" Spiderpaw scoffed.

"It could have been bad," Mosspaw mewed.

"The elders didn't look like they were telling the truth," Hazelpaw meowed, "But if BlackClan wasn't destroyed by Greencough, where are they? Did something else happen to them?"

"You are correct Hazelpaw," a gravely voice came from the opening of the den.

"Birdfeather!" Hazelpaw exclaimed.

"I got your mouse Nightpaw," Birdfeather chuckled, then she became solemn, "The elders told me about your question, and yes they did lie, but I think you have the right to know."

"Tell us!" squeaked Mosspaw.

"Not here," Birdfeather glanced around, "Meet me at midnight tomorrow behind the Elder's Den."

"We'll be there," Nightpaw promised.

**---**

**Yay! Chapter one is done! It was long, but now you can read it! Read and Review! Mosspaw wants you to!**

**Mosspaw: yeah, review!**

**See??**

**Next chap. I hope will be up soon…**

**StarClan bless,**

**Grassfeather**


	5. Birdfeather's Tale

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had so much going on! Finally, here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it**

--- 

Chapter 3

"Shhhhh," Nightpaw meowed.

"We're being quiet!" whispered Mintpaw.

"Quiet as a badger rambling through the forest," snapped Nightpaw.

"Compliments to you too," Mintpaw meowed sarcastically.

"Together you guys are going to wake up the whole camp!" Spiderpaw meowed.

"Shhh," Amberpaw meowed, "I hear a cat coming."

Mosspaw drew in a breath. Hazelpaw and Lilacpaw glanced around cautiously. Coalpaw was rolling his eyes to Yewpaw while she covered his mouth with her tail.

"False alarm," Amberpaw whispered, "Let's go before some cat wakes up."

Nightpaw crept out of camp followed by his six sisters and two brothers. They walked around the outer part of the camp until they had come to the back of the elders' den. Birdfeather was waiting for them and she beckoned them to follow her into the forest.

They followed her without speaking far into the forest until Birdfeather stopped and turned around.

"So," she meowed, "You want to know about BlackClan?"

"Yes please," Nightpaw meowed.

"I remember it clearly," she settled down on a clump of moss, "I knew Nightstar very well."

"Wait," Nightpaw meowed, "Nightstar?"

"Go on," Hazelpaw meowed.

"I remember it as if it were yesterday," Birdfeather sighed, "I was hunting late at night. Icestar, my brother, had taken a fairly large patrol out to the BlackClan border and promised to be back soon. He meowed to me:

"_We're going to patrol for a while. BlackClan has been a bit… restless lately, and I'm going to settle it."_

Of course I didn't believe him," Birdfeather meowed, "I was going to follow them, but I was chosen for a hunting patrol and was set busily to work for the rest of the day."

"Did they think you would follow them?" Mosspaw asked.

Birdfeather growled, "Icestar knew I didn't believe him, so he set me to work. The only time I was free was after sunset, I went to go rest in the forest, when Nightstar came to me."

"How much longer is this?" growled Coalpaw glancing back at the camp.

"Go on," Yewpaw urged.

"He meowed to me that his clan had been attacked by BrownClan, RedClan and WhiteClan, and he died right there."

"He died," Nightpaw breathed. My namesake died from a battle?

"He was very courageous," Birdfeather meowed.

"How did you get to become such good friends from an enemy clan's leader?" asked Spiderpaw.

"I met him at a gathering when he was still Nightclaw and we immediately became friends. If we were in the same clan…" Birdfeather broke off, "I was so happy for him when he became deputy and eventually leader. Then he died, there were no more BlackClan cats I knew of that could bury him, so I did."

"You buried him?" Yewpaw asked.

"Yes," Birdfeather replied, "Then one night I had a dream. My former mentor came to me and told me that Icestar and the others had done wrong, and that there were two BlackClan cats that had escaped the battle. She told me where they were and that I had to take care of them if they came to me."

"Did they?" Amberpaw asked.

"Yes," Birdfeather let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "But they were in bad shape. I had to ask Goldenbark how to use herbs without him knowing."

"That must've been hard," Hazelpaw muttered, "Goldenbark likes to know why when he uses herbs."

"I found Shadowheart and Sootflight in a cave on the outskirts of WhiteClan territory," Birdfeather meowed, "They were hungry and battered. I hunted and cared for them for many moons. One day, I came to the cave and Shadowheart told me that Sootflight was pregnant! She had three kittens: Shadowkit, Sootkit and Smokekit. As soon as they were old enough to travel, I took the five to CalicoClan over the hill."

"CalicoClan?" asked Mosspaw.

"Ah," Birdfeather chuckled, "You have never heard of it?"

"No," Mosspaw answered, "Tell us!"

"A long time ago," Birdfeather began, "A leader was having trouble with a few cats in his clan. They thought he wasn't doing a good job of leadership, and they wanted a new leader. Unfortunately, all of those rebel cats had two colored pelts. The leader decided that he didn't want more two color pelted rebels in his clan."

She spat, and continued, "So he sent every two or three color pelted cats over the hill. They started their own clan and gradually they became known as CalicoClan. His clan attacked the other clans and wiped out all of the other two or three color pelted cats. The rest were sent to CalicoClan."

"Just because the leaders didn't like them?" asked Lilacpaw.

"That doesn't sounds fair," Mintpaw frowned.

"I feel bad for them," Spiderpaw gazed at the moon.

"I think two colored pelts would be pretty!" Mosspaw squeaked.

The rest of the litter agreed with her.

"Please continue," Hazelpaw urged.

"Anyways," Birdfeather settled back again, "I took Shadowheart and Sootflight there because CalicoClan were the only cats who had gone through the same problem."

"Did they stay in CalicoClan?" Amberpaw asked excitedly.

"We could meet the descendents!" Yewpaw caught on.

"They stayed only for a little while," Birdfeather looked gravely sad, "Then they, along with their three kits journeyed towards the setting sun, and I never saw them again."

"Is that the end?" Mosspaw looked confused.

"That's the end," Birdfeather looked at the setting moon, "You should get back to your den now. You'll need your rest for the morning."

Nightpaw and the others quietly padded back to camp and into the den, careful not to wake Sunpaw up. Nightpaw curled up against Mintpaw, his dreams filled with two colored cats and what they might look like.

**---**

**Again, I am soooo sorry for the delay! Work, work, and more work to do. So many commitments… no time to update… anyway… Chapter Three is up! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I want at least 3 before the next chapter!  
**

**StarClan bless,**

**Grassfeather**


	6. You're too young to understand

Chapter 4

Nightpaw woke up rested, but tired from the night's excursion. His siblings were still asleep along with Sunpaw.

"Nightpaw!" Oceanstar yowled.

"Coming," Nightpaw muttered.

"Nightpaw!" Oceanstar yowled again.

"I'm coming!" Nightpaw yelled back.

He licked Mintpaw's ear and padded outside. His stomach grumbled but he told himself that Oceanstar would just get angrier if he was late.

"Let's go Nightpaw," Oceanstar meowed.

Nightpaw listened, but his thoughts were still on those two colored pelted cats. Did they really exist?

Oceanstar had started into the forest and Nightpaw quickly followed. When they got to a clearing Oceanstar gave him the instructions.

"First I'm going to give you an assessment," Oceanstar began.

"Oceanstar?" Nightpaw asked, his thoughts controlling his mind, "Are there really two color pelted cats?"

Oceanstar frowned as if Nightpaw had said a bad word.

Nightpaw was curious what Oceanstar would answer, "Why haven't I ever seen one?"

"There are no two color pelted cats," Oceanstar answered plainly.

"Then what about CalicoClan?" Nightpaw pressed on.

Oceanstar curled his tail around his paws and sat down, "You wouldn't understand."

"But…"

"You're too young, you wouldn't understand," Oceanstar got up and padded back to camp.

"Oceanstar?" Nightpaw was worried that Oceanstar was mad at him.

"Oceanstar?"

"I have things to do Nightpaw," Oceanstar avoided his gaze, "Go help the next patrol that goes out."

Nightpaw padded back to his den. Obviously Oceanstar didn't want him anymore.

Nightpaw watched as Oceanstar padded into his den. His stomach growled again, paining for food. He grabbed a mouse with his mouth and began eating it. The next patrol was scheduled for midday.

"Hey Mintpaw," Nightpaw meowed as she came by with Oakstorm. Oakstorm motioned for her to relax with him and she dipped her head respectfully.

"What's up?" Mintpaw asked taking a bit of her vole.

"I think Oceanstar doesn't want me anymore," Nightpaw lowered his head, only to hear Oceanstar's voice from Tallstump.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tallstump," Oceanstar yowled, as cats from all places of the camp came, "Due to the circumstances, I don't have enough time to protect my clan and train an apprentice."

Nightpaw gasped, Oceanstar was giving him a different mentor.

"Harefoot, you are now Nightpaw's mentor," Oceanstar meowed.

Harefoot stepped forward smiling, "I'm grateful to train such a talented apprentice."

Nightpaw sighed, "At least my new mentor isn't that bad," he thought.

He padded up to Harefoot and touched noses with her.

"Harefoot! Nightpaw! Harefoot! Nightpaw!" the crowd of white cats cheered.

---

It had been many sunrises since Nightpaw's mentor had been changed. He was now very close with her because they spent most of the day together

"Nightpaw!" Harefoot called from the Warrior's Den.

"Yes?"

"I'm going on a hunting patrol and we need you to come!" Harefoot came out of the den looking well groomed and well rested.

"Okay," Nightpaw followed her out on patrol.

It wasn't long before they ran into a BrownClan patrol.

"You bring that filthy, _black_ cat on patrol with _you_?" hissed a brown tabby scornfully.

"Yes we do," Harefoot answered calmly. Birchclaw nuzzled her and followed her lead, away from the border.

The patrol didn't take long, and afterwards they decided to stay in the forest to train.

Nightpaw was still feeling hurt from the BrownClan cat's insults. He wasn't filthy; he'd just groomed this morning!

Harefoot saw the hurt in his eyes. "Let's take a break from training for a bit."

"Okay," Nightpaw replied.

Harefoot sighed, "You don't like it when they call you a black cat do you?"

"No." Nightpaw felt his anger bottling up, ready to burst.

"Does it make you feel mad?" Harefoot asked seeing his anger.

"Yes!" Nightpaw's anger came out in a big gust, "They always make fun of me and my fur. Why don't they go pick on someone else? I'm just like everyone else! No one else understands!"

"I understand," Harefoot added.

"No one else _besides_ you," Nightpaw pouted.

"You have your siblings," Harefoot responded, "They feel the same way you do."

This made Nightpaw feel a bit better.

"I feel so responsible for everything," Nightpaw mewed softly, "Every insult that cats meow to my siblings. I feel like I'm the one that needs to change it. I'm the one to let other cats know that we're just like them. But I don't know how to do that!"

"You could…"

Nightpaw bowed his head. He brought it back up and stared Harefoot in the eye, "What were you going to say?"

"You could talk to your parents," Harefoot answered.

"They dislike us just as much as everyone else," Nightpaw meowed believing every word he said.

"They're still your parents though," Harefoot persuaded. Harefoot's white fur and tan eyes shone in the sunlight. "You should talk to them."

"Okay," Nightpaw meowed, "I will."

"Let's get back to camp then, okay?" Harefoot looked relieved to see that Nightpaw had promised to talk to his parents.

"Okay," Nightpaw's voice sounded happier this time, "I'm starving!"

"You ate just before we went out though," Harefoot protested, then, happy to see he was hungry she gave in, "Alright, go eat."

Nightpaw bounded ahead of Harefoot back to camp.


	7. Forgotten

**I'****ve**** had this on my computer and on 3/8/08 I finished ever****y****thing I had to do and then thought, "Why don't I update? I haven't in two months!" I thought I had already posted this, so I started Chapter 6, then came back and found this…**

**Anyway, why should you care? You just want the update. Well here you go!**

Nightpaw yawned. He had taken Harefoot's advice to heart and had decided to go talk to his parents the next day. He padded towards the Warriors Den looking for his mother.

"Oh she's in the Medicine Cat's Den," Birchclaw meowed.

Nightpaw padded off to the Medicine Cat's Den wondering why his mother would be in there.

"Maybe she's sick?" he thought.

"Goldenbark?" he asked.

"Shhhhhh!" he replied loudly, "There are sleeping patients you know."

Goldenbark led Nightpaw out of the Medicine Cat Den with his tail.

"Have you heard the good news?" Goldenbark asked excitedly.

"No," Nightpaw answered.

"Your mother's pregnant again!" Goldenbark announced.

This was the last thing that Nightpaw expected to hear.

"My mother is… with… R-really?" he stuttered.

"Yes," Goldenbark answered, "And by the looks of it, one healthy kitten."

"One?"

"Yes one," Goldenbark meowed, "Oh and I bet your father doesn't even know! Why don't you go do your mother a favor and tell him!"

"Okay," Nightpaw answered knowing there was no getting out of it.

"See you later!" Goldenbark meowed padded away.

"My mother is pregnant," Nightpaw thought, "My father doesn't know. I didn't know. My siblings don't know. And I have to tell everyone?" He sighed, "Okay. Goldenbark told me to go tell Springstorm so that's what I'll do first."

He waited until noon for Springstorm's patrol to come back.

"Springstorm?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yes."

Nightpaw led him to the stump on the other side of the clearing.

"So? What is it?" Springstorm asked his eyes impatient.

"Goldenbark told me that Meadowleaf is pregnant again," Nightpaw meowed slowly.

"Meadowleaf is… this is better than eating a wood thrush on a Green-leaf day!" Spirngstorm raced away and Nightpaw could swear he heard him say, "Maybe the kitten will be white this time!"

"This is exactly what I was afraid of," Nightpaw thought.

"Hi Nightpaw!" Mintpaw meowed, "You look down."

"Meadowleaf's pregnant again," he meowed with a sigh.

"Really?" Mintpaw's eyes became interested, "White or black?"

"Springstorm wants white, and everyone else probably does too."

"If she's black, then she can be with us!" Mintpaw meowed excitedly.

"How do you know it's a she-cat?" Nightpaw asked.

"I just know."

"Listen," Nightpaw explained, "I tried to go and talk to Meadowleaf but Goldenbark wouldn't let me in. He told me to go tell Springstorm about Meadowleaf…" he trailed off.

Springstorm was leaping around the camp meowing, "A white kitten! I'm going to have a white kitten!"

White cats stared at his behavior. "Springstorm please calm down." Goldenbark meowed.

"I'm going to have a white kitten!"

"On second thought," Mintpaw meowed, "If she is white, we lose two overly excited parents. If she's black, we lose two disappointed parents."

"See where this is going?"

"Yeah," Mintpaw meowed darkly, "We're going to be forgotten."

"This BlackClan meeting has begun!"

"Are you sure we should call ourselves BlackClan?" Lilacpaw asked with an afraid tone in her voice.

"Sure," Nightpaw answered, "Who cares?"

"Anyway…" Mintpaw began.

"Meadowleaf's pregnant…" Nightpaw started.

"And we're going to be forgotten." Mintpaw finished.

"Wait, Meadowleaf's pregnant?" Spiderpaw asked, "And we're going to be forgotten?"

"Yeah," Mintpaw recalled the afternoon's events, "… and that's what Nightpaw told me."

"Snowleaf's the only one I'm close to anyway," Yewpaw meowed darkly, "I don't need parents."

"Listen to yourselves," Lilacpaw meowed accusingly, "Don't need parents? We're forgotten? These two cats have loved us our whole lives and they are our mother and father. We can't just assume they'll throw us away like that!"

The other eight apprentices looked as her with a 'really?' look on their faces.

"Really!" Lilacpaw meowed, "I bet they'll love us just like before!"

"And boy was she wrong," Nightpaw thought a few sunrises later. Their parents had ignored them, forgotten them and practically didn't see them at all. Everything was about the new 'kitten'.

"I'm kind of hoping she'll be black," Mintpaw meowed watching their parents near the nursery sadly.

"Me too," Nightpaw agreed.

**It's not my best chapter… I don't really have time to go and redo it… Chapter 6 will be much better than this one is. –shudder-**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**


	8. Black Scum

**I know! I know! You're all mad at me because I haven't updated in over a month. Okay I stretched it a bit. Over two months. FINE! Be mad at me! See if I care!**

**-sniff-**

**Onto your update!**

"Hazelpaw? Will you go get some marigold for me?" Goldenbark called from the Medicine Cat Den.

Hazelpaw bounded to the door and yowled, "Sure!"

Mintpaw blinked in the bright light.

"Oops, sorry Mintpaw," Hazelpaw sheepishly smiled, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Aaaahhh, it's so bright!" Mintpaw yowled as if in pain.

"Sorry!"

"Just kidding!" Mintpaw bowled Hazelpaw over and knocked her into the clearing. "That was payback for waking me up."

"I was going to ask you to come with me to get marigold but if you don't want…"

"Of course I do!"

"We should join a border patrol," Hazelpaw thought out loud.

"You can join our sunhigh patrol if you want," Harefoot offered, "I believe Mintpaw was coming anyway. Oakstorm, Cloudwing, Nightpaw, Mintpaw and Amberpaw are coming."

"That would be great!" Hazelpaw exclaimed.

The patrol started out along the BrownClan border. They hadn't gone far when they ran into a BrownClan patrol.

"Oh look," a BrownClan warrior named Mudpelt teased, "Black scum!"

"Say that again, to our faces Mudpelt!" Oakstorm hissed.

"Look Eaglepaw, the WhiteClan deputy thinks that he can bring **Black Scum** on his patrols," Mudpelt meowed.

Oakstorm leaped on Mudpelt and they began to fight, hissing at each other.

Harefoot and Nightpaw took another BrownClan warrior, and Cloudwing and Amberpaw came running back with Hazelpaw to see what was going on.

Amberpaw immediately jumped on Fawnpaw, knocking her off Oakstorm's back.

Nightpaw left Harefoot with the other BrownClan warrior and jumped on Eaglepaw who was clawing at Amberpaw.

Fawnpaw had just leaped in revenge onto Amberpaw when Leopardclaw, the other BrownClan warrior had yowled a retreat after Harefoot had given her a scratching.

Mintpaw's ear was bleeding and they all had cuts and bruises but no one was seriously hurt. They all padded back to camp, tired and hungry.

Oceanstar was the first cat they saw on their way back to camp. "What happened?" he exclaimed.

"We ran into a patrol," Oakstorm meowed, "They called Nightpaw, Amberpaw, Mintpaw and Hazelpaw 'Black Scum' and I gave them a chance to stop, but they didn't."

"Thank you for telling me this," Oceanstar meowed, "I will talk to Owlstar about it at the gathering tomorrow."

**I know, short ****chappie****, b****ut better than the last, no?**** I'm working on the gathering as we speak. I mean type. I mean... never mind.**** Anyway, next chapter is sure to be a long one so pl****ease review with ideas! I have**** some news from each clan, but some other ideas would be good.**

**Let's see…**

**From ****StarClan's**** kitchen, if you review, you get a Fawnpaw and Eaglepaw chocolate filled with****... whatever you want. Today's specialty is peanut butter and caramel. Other options include: solid chocolate if you don't want a filling.**

**So review! And you get chocolate!**

**Luv**

**Grassy**


	9. The Gathering

**Thanks for THREE reviews from Gladewing! Your chocolate has been sent. If it doesn't come within 1 minute of virtual time, you get a fre****e basket of virtual chocolate!**

_Previously…_

"Thank you for telling me this," Oceanstar meowed, "I will talk to Owlstar about it at the gathering tomorrow."

---

"A gathering!" Nightpaw thought, his head bursting with excitement, "My first gathering! Oh I hope I'm going!"

Oceanstar had leaped up to address the clan. "As you know the gathering is tomorrow, so I will announce who will be going: Oakstorm, Grassflight, Springstorm, Rabbitfur, Sandfur, Harefoot, Cloudwing, Nightpaw, Mintpaw, Amberpaw, Spiderpaw, Hazelpaw, Lilacpaw and Mosspaw."

"Hey," Mintpaw whispered in Nightpaw's ear, "Did you notice that all of our mentors are going?"

"Except for Yewpaw and Coalpaw you mean," Nightpaw whispered back.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight, and StarClan bless you all."

Cloudwing padded over to the apprentices, "You all should get a good night of sleep, Yewpaw and Coalpaw also, you'll be protecting the clan tomorrow night."

Nightpaw circled his moss in the Apprentices Den excitedly and sat down to have a good night of sleep.

His dream was clouded with smoke and darkness, and the wind was blowing icily threatening to blow him over.

"Beware… Night and Ice will clash…"

Nightpaw woke up suddenly.

Go back to sleep you furrball," Mintpaw prodded him with a paw, "It's not like you... have slept all morning! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep so I let you sleep in this morning, but Harefoot wanted me to tell you that she wanted you to save your strength so I came and you were still asleep so I woke you up."

"I had a dream," Nightpaw meowed. Mintpaw's eyes bulged and she sat down next to him listening. "My dream was basically smoke and wind, icy wind, and then a voice called out to me and said 'Beware, Night and Ice will clash.'"

"Well anyway," Mintpaw went on, "You slept the whole day, and we're leaving in a little while."

"I wonder what it means," Nightpaw thought.

"Are you coming or not?" Mintpaw called from the door.

"I'm coming!"

The rest of his siblings were already at the edge of the clearing and ready to leave.

"This is our first gathering!" Mosspaw mewed excitedly.

They walked across their territory to the point where it met with both clans territory. A huge tree covered with vines was there.

"That's the Vinetree," Cloudwing meowed to Amberpaw, "In Newleaf it has buds, in Greenleaf – flowers, in Leaffall – vines and berries and in Leafbare – bare branches."

The Vinetree was covered in vines with the flowers falling to the ground as they spoke.

"So it's the end of Greenleaf?" Amberpaw concluded.

"Correct."

The litter padded around the tree marveling at its vines and flowers. On the other side they ran into Fawnpaw and Eaglepaw talking about their battle with Nightpaw, Mintpaw and Amberpaw.

"I scratched her ear and she went running back to the forest, to her mother. She tried to scratch me but her claws were like pebbles, unlike mine," Eaglepaw meowed loudly, while flexing his claws for the other apprentices to see. Seeing them there, he started again, "Look there she is, is all of her filthiness."

Amberpaw rounded on him as she passed, "At least my pelt doesn't look like dirt."

"Ouch," hissed Fawnpaw, "You've hurt me. Oh wait, I forgot, I don't listen to black pelted apprentices who look like badgers."

"At least badgers are strong and fierce, unlike dirt," Amberpaw hissed, "Dirt just sits there. Oh by the way Eaglepaw," Amberpaw turned to him, "I believe you got our fight wrong, you were the one running back to camp squealing 'Mommy!'"

"Do I hear the wind?" Eaglepaw shrugged his shoulders, "I guess not." A couple of younger RedClan apprentices laughed admiringly. Fawnpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Not even good enough for the wind," one red apprentice taunted.

"Eagles don't listen to the wind," another teased.

"Fawns are too strong for the wind," yet another yowled.

"Be quiet!" a RedClan elder hushed.

"Amberpaw," Cloudwing saw the taunting and padded over, "If this friendship isn't working out don't go near them."

Amberpaw glared one last time at the group of apprentices and followed Cloudwing away.

Nightpaw and the others had already sat down on the other side of the Vinetree when they had seen Eaglepaw.

"This gathering has begun!" Oceanstar yowled from the thickest vine on the Vinetree.

"Would you like to star Oceanstar?" Owlstar asked.

"My pleasure," Oceanstar replied his blue and golden eyes closing for a second, "We have many new apprentices."

"Black scum!" Mudpelt yowled.

"Meadowleaf, who cannot be here has had a litter of nine black kittens," the crowd hushed, "Nightpaw, Mintpaw, Amberpaw, Spiderpaw, Yewpaw, Coalpaw, Lilacpaw, Hazelpaw and Mosspaw." One by one the litter stood up dipping their head respectfully.

"They're going to run out of mentors," teased a RedClan apprentice, "They won't have enough left to hunt or protect their clan."

"True, but when all the apprentices are trained, they will have many, and we will have few," a RedClan elder replied.

"We also have a **white** apprentice," Oceanstar continued, "Sunpaw was not able to make it due to an injury."

"Black cats are here over a white cat?" a queen meowed, "It's not right!"

"I would also like to ask Owlstar about his warriors making fun of ours on a border patrol? It started a fight, so I would like to clear it up," Oceanstar turned to Owlstar.

"Fight?" Owlstar looked confused, "My warriors don't tease others. They would never start a fight over such a useless reason."

"But they did," Oceanstar prodded on, "What did you do about it?"

"My warriors did not report back to me that they had a fight."

"Then they are lying," Oceanstar frowned.

"They would never lie to me," Owlstar hissed, "Are you done Oceanstar?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Owlstar began, "Ashfeather has had a litter of kits. Mousekit, Volekit and Thrushkit are healthy and will begin their training in three months."

"Are you done?" Flamestar asked.

"Yes."

"RedClan would like to mourn all of the cats who died from greencough including Yewflight her two of her kittens. Rosekit will now be watched by Dappledflower."

"Now about that patrol…" Mudpelt unsheathed his claws.

"This gathering is over!" Flamestar flicked his tail to the cloud-covered moon, "StarClan has covered the moon!"

"StarClan is saying that Owlstar is right," a warrior meowed under his breath. "There was no battle."

"I'll beat you next time," Fawnpaw hissed in Amberpaw's ear, "You and your BlackClan scum siblings."

Nightpaw sighed. His first gathering and he had already made enemies in the other clans.

**Wow. Wasn't that an eventful chapter!**

**If you review you get a chocolate of ****Amberpaw hissing at Fawnpaw****, with**** a filling of your choosing!**

**I would review if I were you!**

**Luv**

**Grassy**


	10. RedClan's Scheme

**I am just on a roll today aren't I? I think I've put in 3 chapters today! I'm planning on this story having 18 chapters and an Epilogue. Oh that Epilogue will be fun! If you read my profile when I had that update up, I have this whole story planned out, roughly, but I don't mind extra details!**

**Enjoy the update!**

Amberpaw had been telling Yewpaw and Coalpaw about Eaglepaw and Fawnpaw at the gathering.

"They were so mean to me!" she whined.

"They're just mean mousebrained, foxhearted…" Yewpaw began.

"Badgerheaded…" Mintpaw put in.

"Crowfood eating…" Spiderpaw added.

"Apprentices." Nightpaw finished.

"You know," Spiderpaw began, "I'm not sure that Meadowleaf and Springstorm are our parents."

"They must be!" Lilacpaw meowed.

"They haven't really been supportive and they don't really seem to care about us anymore…"

"They're just busy with Meadowleaf's new kit," Lilacpaw pouted.

"I had a dream the other night," Hazelpaw began, "I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I think you should know."

"Go on," Mintpaw urged.

"In my dream, there were two white boulders falling down opposite hills. They ran into each other and from inside one came nine tiny black rocks and one white rock. The white rock collided with the black rocks and its white shell fell off exposing its black interior."

"Strange."

"So I think that Meadowleaf and Springstorm really are…" Sunpaw breathed heavily, and Hazelpaw continued softly, "our parents."

"That white rock must be our sibling," Spiderpaw pointed out, "But what about the white shell and the black shell?"

"Yeah," Mintpaw agreed sleepily.

"Let's sleep on it," Amberpaw meowed, yawning.

"Fine by me," Spiderpaw meowed.

They all curled up together and fell sound asleep.

"Nightpaw!" Harefoot's voice came from outside, "I'm going hunting! Want to come?"

"Sure."

He followed her white pelt out into the forest.

"We're hunting with Mintpaw and Oakstorm," Harefoot announced as Mintpaw and Oakstorm padded towards them.

"We're going to hunt near RedClan territory this time," Oakstorm decided, his eyes flashing with challenge.

"You two will hunt together, and Oakstorm and I shall hunt together. We'll have a contest to see who can bring back the most fresh-kill. I challenge you both to bring back a finch or crow," Harefoot smiled, "Begin!"

Nightpaw and Mintpaw raced towards the RedClan border. They knew that RedClan had more birds than WhiteClan territory did so it was clear that Harefoot wanted them there.

Nightpaw caught two mice and a crow, and Mintpaw caught a squirrel and a magpie.

A foot crunched the leaves behind Nightpaw, startling the mouse he was stalking.

"You chased away the mouse! Mousedung!" Nightpaw cursed his bad luck, "Who's there?"

"No one you need to know about," a gruff voice answered.

"I'm a WhiteClan warrior and if you don't come out you rogue I will attack you!" Nightpaw threatened.

Mintpaw came up behind him padding softly, "Who- Who's there?" she called.

Nightpaw and Mintpaw crept into the bushes to find a ginger tom with orange eyes staring at them.

"Who're you?" Nightpaw asked.

"You're Firestorm!" Mintpaw yowled.

"Firestorm? Did they find us?" a small red apprentice asked beside him.

"Be quiet, Scarletpaw."

"What are you doing here? This is WhiteClan territory!" Nightpaw hissed.

"I hadn't noticed," the tom meowed sarcastically, "Now leave me be." He sprayed a scent mark on a WhtieClan tree. "Go back to your mothers," he hissed, "You can't stop me."

"Go back and get Harefoot and Oakstorm," Nightpaw hissed to Mintpaw, her eyes full of terror as the RedClan warrior advanced on them. "Quick!"

"Get her!" Firestorm yowled at his apprentice. Scarletpaw raced after Mintpaw, but she was too quick. Mintpaw raced away and Scarletpaw disappeared into the bushes.

"A little comfy with WhiteClan territory Firestorm?" Harefoot hissed, appearing out of the bushes with Mintpaw and Oakstorm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Firestorm!" an even larger red warrior came rushing through the bushes.

"Can't you see I'm busy Burntfoot?"

"Don't talk back to the deputy Firestorm," Burntfoot glared at him, "You let them see you!" he noticed Nightpaw, Mintpaw, Harefoot and Oakstorm.

"Why were you putting RedClan scent markers on WhiteClan territory?" Oakstorm demanded.

"Cats that should be in CalicoClan don't deserve WhiteClan territory," Burntfoot hissed.

"Get out of here now!" Harefoot hissed as she stalked closer to Firestorm. Firestorm looked a bit nervous at the size of her claws and stepped backwards.

"Fine," Burntfoot meowed, "We will leave you now. But in one moon, if you still have Black Scum we will take what we want!" With that he and Firestorm disappeared faster than any WhiteClan cat.

"We'd better go tell Oceanstar about this," Oakstorm meowed. "We can send out a patrol to put our scent marks back later."

They walked back to camp in silence. Mintpaw broke the silence laughing, "They left Scarletpaw up that tree I chased her up!"

"She's probably down by now," Oakstorm meowed gruffly.

The silence came back.

Oakstorm and Harefoot immediately went to Oceanstar's den when they got back. Nightpaw and Mintpaw could hear Oceanstar yowl, "How dare they?" all the way from their den.

Nightpaw's tail drooped as he saw the rest of the litter waiting to hear what had happened.

**I am on a rooooollll! I am on a rooooolllll! I am on a roooooolll! …**

…

…

**Chocolate for everyone to celebrate!**

**-little Scarletpaw's in trees start falling from the sky-**

**Catch one if you can!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**

**P.S. Preview of the next chapter…**

What will happen when warriors in WhiteClan want to get rid of the litter?

**Dun Dun Dun!!**


	11. CalicoClan

**I haven't updated in a while, but I'm trying to finish up this story so that I may move on. So here is chapter 9!**

"What am I doing here?" Nightpaw asked himself. "I'm listening to Birchclaw."

"If RedClan wants them out, let's send them out!" Birchclaw meowed to Oceanstar.

"When did we ever listen to RedClan?" Harefoot hissed. "Besides, I would lose my apprentice."

"Why should we listen?" growled Birchclaw, "I don't know about you, but RedClan is twice our size. We need more warriors if we're going to stand up to them!"

"If you think that you want to make Nightpaw a warrior…"

"It's too soon," Oceanstar meowed hushing the two. "Nightpaw's not ready yet."

"You're just making excuses because he has a black pelt!" Harefoot whirled on him and stomped out of the cave.

"We should get rid of the black kittens," Birchclaw muttered.

"No. We will stand our ground against RedClan with our lives," Oceanstar finished, dismissing Birchclaw.

"Nice catch, Nightpaw!" Mintpaw's eyes were wide at the sight of Nightpaw's huge rabbit.

"It's humongous!" Mosspaw squealed.

"We really should get to bed now," Lilacpaw decided, "It's getting late."

Nightpaw followed his siblings into the Apprentices' Den after dropping his rabbit at the fresh-kill pile. In this den he could speak his mind freely, and that was exactly what he wanted to do.

"I think we should go visit CalicoClan." He turned to Spiderpaw who was chewing on a piece of grass. "I've heard a lot about them, and I'm wondering if it's just a myth."

"We don't know where they are though," Mintpaw pointed out, "Should we ask our mentors?"

"No. If we tell anyone we'll get in trouble."

"Tomorrow, then," Mintpaw told the troupe. "We'll go towards the edge of the territory tomorrow."

Tomorrow came quickly as all the apprentices were jumpy, and excited. Mosspaw was taken out to train, so she couldn't come.

The eight kittens snuck out of camp, pretending they were hunting, and bounded to the edge of the territory. The edge was marked by Highhill; a big hill that no cat could see over. Nightpaw's theory was that CalicoClan's camp was behind the hill, hidden by it.

"Just over the Highhill," he prompted.

"Highhill?" asked Amberpaw. "But no cat has ever gone past Highhill!"

"Well now a cat has," Spiderpaw leapt up in front of the group and bounded to the top. "Woah. You've got to see this!"

Nightpaw was curious, so he followed Spiderpaw to the top of the Highhill. Beyond was a large camp filled with colors, colors and more colors. Each cat had two or more colors, with blues, and cinnamons and creams and colors he couldn't imagine exsisted.

"Look at them all," Nightpaw whispered. "They're… normal."

"Normal?" Mintpaw hissed. "Of course they're normal! All cats are normal!"

"Right," Nightpaw looked at his paws, "Sorry."

"I think CalicoClan's pelts are pretty," Hazelpaw ended the silence. "With two colors, I mean."

"You're right, they are pretty," Amberpaw agreed.

"Let's go back," Spiderpaw shuffled his paws, "It's kind of awkward staring at a bunch of cats."

"Okay." Nightpaw led the group home, and to their dens.

"I'm tired," Lilacpaw meowed, "That was a long trek there and back."

"I think we should bring CalicoClan to a gathering," Nightpaw meowed.

"What?" Mintpaw stared at him. "Are you mousebrained? No one here would like them! They'd think that they were different."

"Well, we thought they were different, and now we think they're normal," Nightpaw pointed out. "Plus, when they see their colors, they won't make them leave."

Mintpaw didn't like this plan at all. So the next day, without Mintpaw's agreement, he snuck out of camp again to go talk to CalicoClan.

When he arrived at the top of Highhill and stepped out in the open, the cats down below stared at him. He padded down the hill, and heard murmurs of, "He's just an apprentice!"

"Look at his black fur!"

"I wonder if…" 

"BlackClan?" Apparently, CalicoClan didn't refuse to tell the tale of BlackClan.

"Who're you and what are you doing here?" a gray cat asked.

"I'm Nightpaw and I'm here to talk to your leader," Nightpaw's voice wavered a bit.

"I'm the leader of CalicoClan," the gruff gray cat meowed, "I'm Stonefeather, come to my den." The sea of cats parted for him to go through.

"So, what do you want?" Stonefeather asked.

"I want to bring CalicoClan to the gathering," Nightpaw stated. He heard yowling outside. "Another one!" Mintpaw came rushing in the den her mint eyes blazing.

"I told you not to go!" she yowled, "We'll only get in trouble if we bring them!"

"Calm down, young one," Stonefeather rasped, "There is time to talk and time to yell. Now explain your appearance."

"I came to stop him from bringing your clan to the gathering," she hissed to Stonefeather bravely and turned to Nightpaw, "I told you not to come!"

"He did a wise and brave thing coming here," Stonefeather's whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Not wise at all," Mintpaw spat.

"I think I will take his suggestion," Stonefeather decided after a moment of thought. "Next gathering. See you there."

He led Nightpaw and Mintpaw to the edge of the territory and left them to take the walk back. Mintpaw was stalking back to camp mumbling to herself. Nightpaw was quiet, and was thinking about the trouble they would be in if anybody noticed.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Nightpaw finally asked.

"No," Mintpaw growled, "I'm not that mousebrained, like you."

_Someone's got a bad attitude!_ Nightpaw thought.

When they got back to camp, Spiderpaw was waiting for them.

"Guess what?" he meowed.

"What." Mintpaw spat.

"Grapefeather's in the nursery! She's having kits!" Spiderpaw yowled.

"Great." Mintpaw sighed, "I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning."

Sunrise. Sunset. Sunrise. Sunset. Many sunrises had passed and the day of the gathering had come. Mintpaw had stayed a bit more like herself in the past few sunrises and had put the incident behind them. For one, Nightpaw was glad. He still remembered Stonefeather's promise of coming to the gathering, and was waiting to see what happened.

"…Nightpaw…" Oceanstar called in his list of cats going to the gathering.

"Yay!" Mosspaw squealed, "We're all going!"

"Except for Amberpaw and Spiderpaw," Mintpaw reminded her. "They're staying behind to guard camp."

Nightpaw followed Mintpaw and they crossed the river to the Vinetree. He kept looking behind him, for a glance of a crowd of cats, but none came.

"Maybe they're not coming," Mintpaw whispered to Nightpaw.

The gathering began. Oceanstar commented of Firestorm's appearance in WhiteClan territory with his apprentice Scarletpaw. Flamestar was just about to yowl back when Owlstar, tired of the fight, yowled, "Look over there!"

The crowd of cats turned their heads to see a large amount of cats crossing the river. Immediately, the cats started to hiss at the river. Stonefeather bounded across to the leaders.

"I am Stonefeather," he started, but Mudpelt started clawing him from behind. Mudpelt dragged him to the river and dropped him. The cats saw they weren't wanted and started to run away.

"What is the meaning of CalicoClan coming to our gathering?" Oceanstar yowled. "Who dares change this ancient way?" Nightpaw cowered in his shadow.

Back at camp, Oceanstar rounded on him. "I saw you and Mintpaw leave last moon. You brought CalicoClan today, didn't you?"

"Yes." Nightpaw stood in his shadow, his face at his paws.

"You and Mintpaw are confined to the camp for a moon!" Oceanstar yowled.

"This gathering is over!" Owlstar yowled, and stalked away followed by his clan.

**That's the end of chapter 9! I hope you like it, and for chocolate… enjoy a Stonefeather chocolate filled with cream. Yummy!**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**


	12. A New Birth

**So… here is chapter 10! I'm going to try and finish this story during the summer, so I get one more story off my back!**

_Oceanstar has really blue eyes. They have golden flecks in them! Just like Goldenbark's eyes. Oh yeah, they're brothers._

"… and that is why both of you are confined to the camp for the next quarter moon," Oceanstar meowed.

"Quarter moon?" Mintpaw green eyes were wide open, "You said we were confined for a whole moon!"

"Well, looking back on it now, you two did something very brave and courageous, and I thought that you should be rewarded for your bravery, but Oakstorm thought that the other clans would attack if they knew."

Mintpaw hung her head in shame as he continued.

"So you are confined for a quarter moon, instead of a whole moon, so that it looks like we're punishing you," Oceanstar twitched his whiskers and winked at the two before leaving the room.

Mintpaw started to frown. "Aren't you glad that we didn't get punished too much?"

"No! You… or we… did something horrible, and we get off the hook with the leader just because he felt like it!"

"But that's good! We don't get punished!"

"But you need to get punished so that… you… don't… do… it… again!" Mintpaw was yowling now. "Ugh!" Mintpaw raced out of the room.

_Must be something she ate,_ Nightpaw thought. He padded out of the den, and went to go talk to Hazelpaw.

"Hazelpaw, I need you to go collect some Juniper Berries!" Goldenbark called from inside the den.

"I'll do that in a second!" Hazelpaw answered. "What do you want?"

"It's Mintpaw," Nightpaw meowed, "She's been acting strangely lately, and I want to know why."

Hazelpaw sighed, "I'm not supposed to tell you but… The other day, Mintpaw went to go congratulate Meadowleaf on her litter, and Meadowleaf didn't recognize her."

Nightpaw gasped. "Meadowleaf doesn't remember us?"

"Apparently not."

"Springstorm does remember us though, right?" The thought of losing their father as well as their mother was horrific to Nightpaw.

"I think he tries not to," Hazelpaw admitted.

"Nightpaw!" Harefoot's voice came from outside of the camp, "I need your help carrying this rabbit! It's huge!"

"Coming!" Nightpaw yowled, "See you later."

"Nightpaw!" Spiderpaw meowed, "Wake up! Meadowleaf's in labor!"

"I'm coming!" Nightpaw mewed sleepily.

The nursery was crowded with cats. Meadowleaf looked tired but happy that she was finally having another litter. If she even remembered the first one. It was only a short while before one kit appeared. It was white with sandy eyes with green flecks.

"What will you name him Meadowleaf?" Goldenbark asked.

"I'm going to name him… Springkit," Meadowleaf replied, "In honor of Springstorm." Springstorm beamed with happiness at this name.

"Well, that seals our fate," Mintpaw meowed grimly. "We're forgotten by our own mother."

"Move out!" Goldenbark was herding everyone out of the den so that Meadowleaf could get some rest.

"Congratulations on the kitten Meadowleaf…" Nightpaw heard Grapefeather meow to Meadowleaf. Grapefeather had had two kittens, a tom and a she-cat only a quarter moon ago.

"He looks like a great son," Milkflower meowed in the distance. Nightpaw missed the rest because he had crawled into his bed of fresh moss.

Meadowleaf and Springstorm had become obsessed with their new son. He was always with them, never allowed to leave their side, and he had never talked to Nightpaw or anyone of the black litter.

"Springstorm! Springkit is starting to lose his kitfur!" Meadowleaf yowled loud enough for the whole camp to hear. Suddenly all around camp, little tufts of white fur were found around the prey pile, and in different dens.

"Nightpaw I found the warriors den covered in white fur, could you go clean it up?" Harefoot asked him.

"Sure," Nightpaw answered. The Warriors den _was_ covered in white fur, little hairs of it.

He started to roll the hairs together cringing at all of the work he would have to do. _This is at least going to take me all day, maybe Mintpaw will help me. Scratch that, I'll ask Amberpaw._

As Amberpaw walked by he asked her to help him. She agreed, and they set to roll it together and collect it in a pile.

"Springkit must have rolled around in the den all day yesterday!" Amberpaw joked.

"Yeah," Nightpaw agreed.

As he was rolling some the fur to the pile they were creating, he noticed something strange. There was a clump of black fur underneath the white fur.

"Hey Amberpaw, look at this," he showed her the black fur.

"That's weird," she commented.

Then there was a yowl from the nursery. "He's… he's… he's… aaaaahhhh!"

Nightpaw ran to the nursery to see a little black kit with sandy eyes and some white lint on his midnight fur.

"What's your name?" he asked the kit.

"I'm Springkit," the kit answered happily. Nightpaw's eyes opened wide, this was Springkit! He had lost a layer of fur, and underneath it was black!

He called the eight other kits, and they saw Springkit.

"What's your name?" Springkit was obviously excited to meet so many new cats. "I'm Springkit. My mother's Meadowleaf, and my father's Springstorm. I like mice, do you like mice? I think they taste really good. Have you ever been out of camp? Mom never lets me go out of camp. She says that when I become a warrior I can. You're apprentices though, and you go out of camp, right?

"Nice to meet you Springkit. I'm Lilacpaw, I actually do like mice. When you become an apprentice you go out of camp, you don't have to wait until you're a warrior," Lilacpaw answered.

"My dream…" Hazelpaw mewed quietly. She beckoned the other seven, besides Lilacpaw to come talk to her. "This is just like in my dream! Springkit had white kitfur, but black aldultfur! Like the rocks, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Mosspaw meowed, "I remember."

"Nightpaw? Mintpaw?" Oceanstar called them to his den.

"We're here," Nightpaw meowed.

"As you can guess, this is the last day of your confinement, so you are free to leave camp now anytime," Oceanstar meowed.

"Oceanstar!" Oakstorm's voice was heard throughout the camp. "Oceanstar!" Oakstorm rushed into Oceanstar's den. "RedClan and BrownClan attacked us and they threatened that if the black cats didn't go then…"

"Calm down," Oceanstar meowed, "Tell me again? You two may leave now." Reluctantly, Nightpaw and Mintpaw left the den.

"Did you hear? RedClan and BrownClan are going to attack us!" Nightpaw mewed.

"Of course I heard, and no they are not going to, they threatened to. Why? Because of us. They want us out of here," Mintpaw meowed.

"That's not true!" Nightpaw protested.

"Well then, you must be deaf, because it's entirely true." Mintpaw stalked away.

That night, after Sunpaw had gone to sleep, Mintpaw called a meeting. "Look, we're not wanted here anymore. I don't know what we can do, but we can't keep WhiteClan in such trouble."

"She's right," Amberpaw agreed, "We'll never be truly happy here, and we'll only be causing WhiteClan trouble."

"What about Springkit?" Lilacpaw mewed, "Now that he has black fur, we have to take him with us!"

"We'll need to wait for a little while then," Spiderpaw meowed, "But hey, we have a moon don't we?"

"That's true," Mintpaw meowed, "But we should leave as soon as possible."

"We should go visit CalicoClan before we leave," Nightpaw suggested. Mintpaw rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Mintpaw agreed, "But this time, we're taking everyone with us. We'll go on the new moon, so that no one sees us."

"The new-moon's at the beginning of the next moon!" Yewpaw meowed.

"Then we'll fight for WhiteClan, then leave," Mintpaw decided.

**Well that was an eventful chapter! I hope you like it, and please review! If you do, you get a funny little Springkit chocolate filled with… whip cream. If not that then solid chocolate. Enjoy!**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**


	13. Run Away

**Maybe I'll finish this chapter today also! Here's Chapter 11, a short one though…**

"Nightpaw? The den again!" This was the third time this quarter moon that Harefoot had asked Nightpaw to clean some den that was full of kitfur. First the Warriors den, then the Elders den, and now the Warriors den again. Again, he asked Amberpaw to help him and they took all day to clean it out.

He and Amberpaw had found more and more black fur along with the white. Meadowleaf had not seen Springkit because she was in the Medicine Cat Den with Goldenbark for whitecough. Springkit was not allowed to see her because he might catch the whitecough.

Springstorm had noticed, and was trying not to show any emotion towards it. While cleaning the Elders den, yet again, they heard a yowl from the nursery.

She had finally seen him completely black.

Meadowleaf burst out of the nursery wailing, and Springstorm right behind her comforting her.

"They must be devastated," Amberpaw meowed.

The day continued normally, with hunting patrols and sunhigh patrols. Mintpaw had asked Nightpaw to tell Birdfeather about their plan. Amberpaw went with him.

"Is Birdfeather there?" he asked Flowertail.

"She's here," Flowertail replied.

"Birdfeather? Can we talk to you?" Nightpaw asked.

"Sure, I need to get out of this den for my own health anyway," Birdfeather answered.

Once they were out in the forest, Nightpaw explained, "We're going to run away."

"Really? I thought you'd never think of it! Finally, I knew you would eventually," Birdfeather looked relieved.

"You knew we were going to run away?"

"Of course! It was the only logical answer to your problem," Birdfeather meowed, "Tell me everything."

"So, we're going at the next new moon…"

"So they don't see us," Amberpaw put in.

"And we're going with CalicoClan, or we think, we're going to take CalicoClan away to somewhere better, where their pelts will be appreciated."

"Excellent! Excellent!" Birdfeather meowed, then frowned, "But you'll be leaving before you receive your warrior names!"

"That's true," Nightpaw meowed. "But we want to leave as soon as possible, and we're taking Springkit with us."

"Another excellent move," Birdfeather cheered, "I always knew that Mintpaw had a brain."

"We're going to CalicoClan tonight," Nightpaw meowed. "If they're wondering where we are, cover for us, okay?"

"Your grandmother will do her best," Birdfeather replied. She licked them both on the head with her gruff tongue, and walked them back to camp.

Night had fallen. Mintpaw had taken Mosspaw, Yewpaw, and Coalpaw out the dirtplace entrence, and Nightpaw had taken Lilacpaw, Hazelpaw through the main entrence, to be followed by Amberpaw and Spiderpaw.

The all met up at the old oak, and padded to Highhill. Stonefeather was waiting for them.

"How did you know we were coming tonight?" Amberpaw questioned.

"My warriors are very stealthily at night," Stonefeather's whiskers twitched, "Come to my den, and we will talk."

"Now," Stonefeather meowed, "Introduce me to your siblings."

"Well, this is Mosspaw, Coalpaw, Yewpaw, Lilacpaw, Hazelpaw, Amberpaw and Spiderpaw," Nightpaw flicked his tail at each of them.

"Mouse?" Stonefeather offered when they had sat down on the moss.

"No thank you, we're in a hurry. We came to tell you that we are running away," Nightpaw meowed.

"I see we think the same way," Stonefeather meowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking CalicoClan away from the three clans and to Calico Valley," Stonefeather explained.

"Calico Valley?" Mosspaw echoed.

"Calico Valley isn't a real place, but it's a place where CalicoClan is supposed to thrive and prosper, which is definitely not this place we're in right now."

"So we're both planning to run away!" Nightpaw meowed, "We can go together!"

"That's the plan," Stonefeather meowed, "You'd better get back to WhiteClan, before they notice you're gone."

"We're leaving at the new moon," Mintpaw put in, "So they don't notice that we're leaving."

"Speaking of leaving," Nightpaw meowed, "We have to go."

"We're also bringing our little brother," Mintpaw mewed quickly.

They padded back to camp. Birdfeather had done a good job, because no one had noticed they were gone.

**There you go! Chapter 11 all done! Now only, oh I dunno, 8 to go! Hah, it rhymed! If you review you get a Mintpaw chocolate filled with peanut butter! And for those who are allergic, chocolate filling! Enjoy!**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**


	14. RedClan Patrol: Kidnapped!

**Chapter four of Today's Marathon! Nightpaw's extremely excited because… in this chapter… oops. I won't spoil it! You'll have to read it! Review!**

"Nightpaw?" Springkit mewed.

"What?"

"Will you play with me?"

Nightpaw looked over at Harefoot. "Go ahead," Harefoot meowed.

"Sure," Nightpaw replied, "What do you want to play?"

"We can play with the fresh-kill! We have to play with the vole because I don't like vole," Springkit wrinkled his nose.

"Okay," Nightpaw meowed.

They passed the vole back and forth for a while, until Nightpaw suggested, "Maybe you should get back to your mother."

"Springkit!" Milkflower's voice came from the nursery. "Springkit, I need you to come back!"

"What happened to Meadowleaf?" Nightpaw asked.

"She… she said she never wanted to see me again," Springkit shuffled his paws, "So Milkflower's taking care of me, while Meadowleaf's in the Medicine Cat den."

"Meadowleaf please eat it, or I shall have to force it to you," Goldenbark was yowling. "I don't want it!" came the reply.

Oakstorm sighed, "She must be pretty sick if she doesn't want the medicine. She usually takes it without a second glance."

--

Meadowleaf had gotten better, and though Nightpaw had insisted on visiting her, Goldenbark had shooed him away from the den. Even though his mother had forgotten him, he remembered her, no matter how much he tried to remember she hated him, he still thought of her as his mother.

Now Meadowleaf was visited frequently by their father, Springstorm, and was helping to take care of Berrykit and Leafkit, Grapefeather's kits. He had heard news about her around the camp, but he hadn't actually seen her in half a moon.

She had greencough, and had become weaker, the rumors had said. She wasn't going to be able to take care of Springkit anymore, so he was sent to Birdfeather when he was old enough. Mintpaw had been relieved when she heard that Springkit had been sent to Birdfeather, because she was the only other cat who knew about their plan to run away.

She had also covered for them before, so she could do it again.

"Nightpaw!" Harefoot called, "Let's go train!" She took him to the clover clearing and they trained all afternoon.

"You'll be a warrior in no time," Harefoot cheered happily.

_If only she knew_, Nightpaw thought.

"Since we won't be seeing each other that often anymore, I want to tell you something," Harefoot meowed. "I had a kit with a BrownClan warrior."

"You what?" Nightpaw's eyes bulged.

"She's in CalicoClan right now, and I haven't seen her since she was a small kit," Harefoot's eyes were filled in sorrow. "You've been the closest thing I've had to a kit… and I'm so proud that you're finally going to become a warrior."

"I'm so sorry…" Nightpaw meowed, "…that you haven't been able to see your daughter." _Woah, nice save_.

"I don't think she knows I'm her mother," Harefoot began to wail, "I saw her when you brought… brought CalicoClan to the gathering, and she didn't recognize me."

"I'm so sorry…"

"So… I just want to tell you… if you go to CalicoClan soon… will you tell her?" Harefoot pleaded.

"I will," Nightpaw promised. "…but I want to tell you that I am…"

"There you are Nightpaw!" Mintpaw called.

"You're what?" Harefoot asked.

"Never mind."

"See you back at camp," Harefoot called.

Mintpaw pulled him aside and meowed, "We're leaving tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Haven't you been watching the moon? It's been waning," Mintpaw meowed, "Tonight is the new moon."

"Tonight?" Nightpaw gasped, "That means that our last patrols will be today! We have to explain everything to Springkit, and sneak the ten of us away without them noticing!"

"Shhhhh…" Mintpaw shushed, "Someone could be listening."

"Well, you weren't exactly quiet about it," Harefoot smirked, "I heard you all the way from over here."

"Well, I guess you know now," Nightpaw mewed softly, "Will you tell?"

Harefoot thought for a second, obviously not wanting to lose her apprentice, but then had second thoughts about her daughter.

"Of course not," Harefoot meowed, "I would never turn you in when you're doing the right thing."

"Are you going to come with us?" Mintpaw asked, confused.

"No," Harefoot answered, "Now that I have Rabbitfur, I'll be okay. Say goodbye to me before you go okay?"

"I will," Nightpaw promised.

"We'd better go," Mintpaw meowed, "They want us for patrol."

When they got back to camp Sandfur, Beechfur and Oakstorm were waiting for them. "What took you so long?" Oakstorm asked.

"Harefoot was keeping me a bit," Nightpaw mewed quickly.

"Okay."

"Let's go already!" Beechfur huffed.

"We'll go soon enough, Beechfur," Oakstorm meowed, "Sandfur? Where should we go today?"

"I was thinking along the BrownClan side of the territory. They've been out of place recently. Then again, we should check and make sure that RedClan aren't in our territory," Sandfur replied.

"Let's check the RedClan border," Oakstorm decided.

The forest was quiet and humid, as if there was a storm coming. Nightpaw made a mental note to himself to tell Mintpaw about the storm scent in the air, later.

Oakstorm scented the air, "I smell RedClan."

"We are near the border, mousebrain," Sandfur replied.

_She must be a very senior warrior to talk to Oakstorm that way,_ Nightpaw thought.

"Look who's here," a voice snarled from behind them. "Black scum."

Mintpaw had been quiet the entire trip, but she spoke up now, "Don't call us that."

"Keep quiet. Surround them," the red tom ordered. Suddenly, snarling red warriors surrounded the patrol.

"If you want to get out of this alive, I suggest you listen to what I'm asking," the red warrior snarled.

"Cinderfoot, we'll never listen to you," Oakstorm meowed boldly.

"Quiet fool! Now, RedClan wants to know why you haven't gotten rid of this _Black Scum_."

"They are normal apprentices Cinderfoot…"

"They are black!" Cinderfoot yowled, "You have tried my patience for the last time Oakstorm. Take them away!" Nightpaw snarled at a red warrior who with her claws was poking his back. Nightpaw and Mintpaw were herded onto RedClan territory.

"Oakstorm, you are trying my patience," Cinderfoot growled, "Tell me why WhiteClan hasn't responded to the threats."

"I will never tell you, Cinderfoot," Oakstorm replied.

"Kill him!"

"A pleasure," Burntfoot stepped forwards, "You're now going to die Oakstorm."

"Never," Oakstorm replied.

"Don't let him kill you Oakstorm!" Mintpaw yowled.

"Be quiet, piece of foxdung," a red she-cat meowed.

"I'm not a piece of foxdung," hissed Mintpaw.

"If you're going to kill me I'm going to take you to StarClan long with me," Oakstorm yowled.

"Oakstorm, no!" Oakstorm's flank was ripped to shreds. His side was bleeding, but he was still fighting. Burntfoot clawed him in the face, and Oakstorm thrust his leg out and cut his throat.

"Finish him, Burntfoot," Cinderfoot ordered.

Burntfoot lashed out at Oakstorm, and Oakstorm meowed a last, "Silverflower, I'm coming. StarClan's waiting." On that spot he took his last breath, and died.

Mintpaw was wailing. The red she-cat had clawed her face and wrapped her tail around Mintpaw's mouth to stop her from yowling for help. Nightpaw wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he waited for the order from Cinderfoot.

Sandfur and Beechfur were led away, and Mintpaw and himself were taken to the RedClan camp.

"You, scum," the red she-cat growled as she kicked Mintpaw, "Will address me as Master."

"You'll address me as Master also," the second she-cat clawed Nightpaw's back, "Meet my apprentice Emberpaw. You will do exactly as she and I say until we say so."

Berrywing, his 'master' led him away from the camp. "Look," she meowed, "I really hate to do this, but it was ordered by Flamestar, so I'll be easy on you, if you're late, you'll receive a scratch, okay?"

"Okay," Nightpaw murmured.

The rest of the day was filled with chores. Mintpaw was receiving worse treatment than his. Russetfeather was ordering her around like a slave

_I guess we are slaves,_ Nightpaw thought, _more like captives… or hostages._

Mintpaw met him at the dirtplace at dusk. "What are we going to do? Oakstorm was killed! No one in our clan is going to rescue…" Just then a tail slid around Mintpaw's mouth.

"Shhh, we're here to rescue you."

"Harefoo…" Nightpaw mewed with joy. He had scratches all over him, and was covered with dirt. Mintpaw was bleeding from the top of her head. A drop of blood dripped onto Harefoot's white tail. Rabbitfur, Sandfur, and Beechfur were there.

"Let's go," Harefoot mewed quietly. They slipped into the night. Mintpaw was limping, and he wasn't that fast himself.

"Oh Nightpaw!" Birdfeather wailed, "Mintpaw! I thought you were dead!"

Suddenly, the whole litter was around them.

"Where were you?" asked Mosspaw.

"Did RedClan hurt you?" questioned Amberpaw.

"Is Oakstorm really dead?" asked Spiderpaw.

"What do you think?" Mintpaw hissed and stalked to the apprentice den.

"Yeah, we're hurt, and Oakstorm is dead," Nightpaw mewed quickly to his surprised littermates, "She's just mad that Oakstorm died, that's all."

"We're still leaving tonight, right?" Hazelpaw asked.

"It will definitely slow us down a bit, but we're still going," Nightpaw whispered.

"Just checking."

"I say these words before the body of Oakstorm, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Cloudwing will be the new deputy of WhiteClan," Oceanstar yowled.

Amberpaw squealed in delight for her mentor, and congratulated him almost immediately.

"WhiteClan, I hope to be a helpful, strong deputy for seasons to come," promised Cloudwing.

Mintpaw, still stricken with grief that her mentor died, smiled at Amberpaw who nodded her head.

That night, there was a night of mourning for Oakstorm, and a feast for Cloudwing.

Goldenbark put cobwebs on Nightpaw and Mintpaw, and sent them back to their den. Lilacpaw had brought Springkit from the Elders Den.

"Tonight we are leaving," Nightpaw meowed, "To save ourselves, but more importantly, our clan from being hurt or worse, attacked and demolished. We will join CalicoClan and leave this valley to settle somewhere where there are no stereotypes, and no discrimination against the color of cats' pelts."

"I wanna go to sleep," Springkit mewed, "I'm tired."

"We have a long journey ahead of us tonight Springkit," Lilacpaw meowed, "So save your strength."

"Mintpaw will tell everyone the plan while I go say goodbye to Birdfeather," Nightpaw meowed.

Nightpaw padded out of the den and crept into the Elders Den. Birdfeather was waiting for him, while Flowertail and Grayfur were asleep.

"Goodbye Birdfeather," Nightpaw meowed.

"Goodbye Nightpaw," Birdfeather meowed, "You're exactly how I knew you would grow up. Any grandmother would ask for a grandkit as brave as you are. You really are like Nightstar."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Nightpaw asked sadly.

"My place is here in the clan," Birdfeather meowed, "And anyway, you wouldn't want an old, slow cat with you on your journey, right?"

"We wouldn't mind. Anyway, Mintpaw and I are traveling with our injuries," Nightpaw prodded.

"I think I'll stay here," Birdfeather meowed, "To help your mother and father."

"We'll miss you a lot," Nightpaw meowed. Birdfeather leaned over and licked his head.

"I'll miss you too. Now," Birdfeather meowed, "go with your brothers and sisters, and newest brother, and find a place with CalicoClan that you can live in peace."

"Goodbye Birdfeather," Nightpaw mewed.

"Goodbye Nightpaw, tell everyone else I say goodbye," Birdfeather replied.

Nightpaw ducked out of the Elders den and back to the Apprentices.

"Nightpaw, you're taking the lead, and I'm following up behind," Mintpaw explained.

"Let's go," Nightpaw meowed heroically.

**There you go! All 1932 words of chapter 12! Eventful chapter isn't it? I hope you don't mind cliffies too much. This is the only story that I write with a plan for each chapter. Except in this chapter, most of it was written from my head! Even Oakstorm dying. –sniffle- Review! If you do you get an Oakstorm chocolate because I feel really bad for killing him. But it had to be done.**

**-sniffle- So, enjoy your chocolate filled with whatever you want, mourn Oakstorm, and review!**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**


	15. The Cave

**Here is chapter 13! I know, you all hate me for killing Oakstorm and making Mintpaw depressed. Actually, this is the first story that I've killed a major-ish character. Anyway, enjoy chapter 13, where…. they're off!**

"Nightpaw?" Birdfeather hissed out of the den.

"What?"

"Make your way up to the cave I told you about. The one where I first told you about Shadowheart and Sootflight," Birdfeather meowed, "Goodbye Nightpaw." She slipped back into her den.

"Did you hear that Mintpaw?" Nightpaw asked.

"Right. The cave. That makes sense," Mintpaw murmured.

"Let's go," Nightpaw meowed.

Springkit was sleepily snoring on Lilacpaw's back, while she was trying to hush him. The whole group took turns carrying him, except for Mosspaw, who was only a bit bigger than he was. The group's black pelts melted into the shadows, and they set off for the cave.

Nightpaw watched as the camp drifted away, "Goodbye Mother, goodbye father, goodbye Harefoot."

"Goodbye Oakstorm," Mintpaw meowed.

"Goodbye Cloudwing, enjoy being deputy," Amberpaw mewed.

"'Bye Rabbitfur," Spiderpaw meowed quickly.

"Goodbye Snowleaf," Yewpaw meowed.

"'Bye Beechfur," Coalpaw mumbled.

"Goodbye Goldenbark," Hazelpaw murmured.

"Goodbye Sandfur," Lilacpaw echoed.

"Goodbye Grassflight," Mosspaw squeaked.

Springkit snored, and the group laughed. Nightpaw's eyes began to feel heavy, but he kept them open. Lilacpaw and Hazelpaw were murmuring about herbs, and Mintpaw was staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Nightpaw asked her.

"I can't believe it," Mintpaw meowed, "What I've dreamed for my entire life, and it's finally happening. We're running away!"

"I know."

"I'm not sorry though! I'm not even feeling bad for our clan… I mean, I would feel bad for Oakstorm, but they killed him, so I've already felt bad for him."

"What about Birdfeather?" Nightpaw mumbled.

"Well, I feel bad about leaving her, she was the best grandmother ever, but she wants to stay so…" Mintpaw grinned at him. "We're finally leaving."

"Yeah." Nightpaw dashed up to the head of the group. He glanced back. All he could see were glowing eyes, and dark figures in the shadows.

"We're coming up to the cave," he announced quietly, "When we get there we're going to hunt, rest, eat travel herbs, then go and meet CalicoClan."

"Ouch!" Lilacpaw squealed, "I stepped on a thorn!"

"Is it in your paw?" Hazelpaw asked worriedly.

"No, it just hurt, I'm okay," she replied.

"Let's stop here at the clearing to take a look at it," Hazelpaw mewed. The group slowed as they entered the clearing. The silver moon was at its full height now, midnight.

Hazelpaw padded over to Lilacpaw as she held her paw out. Hazelpaw looked at the paw for a second then muttered, "No thorn… but it is bleeding… so licking it might work…. yes, that's it… licking…"

"What should I do?" Lilacpaw asked.

"Lick it," advised Hazelpaw, "And don't put full weight on it, or it might start bleeding again."

"Can we keep going?" Yewpaw asked, "My legs are starting to fall asleep on me."

"When we get to the cave we're all going to rest," Nightpaw reminded.

They continued out into the night, and arrived at a hill.

"This isn't the cave," Coalpaw meowed scornfully.

"How do you know?" challenged Yewpaw meowed. Yewpaw raced up the hill, and ran down the other side. Then her yellow eyes appeared at the top of the hill again, beckoning the rest of the litter to come.

"We need to find this cave Birdfeather was talking about," Nightpaw thought. "She said it was near the edge of the territory, and here we are, but there's no cave." He sighed. If it wasn't the cave they were looking for, they would keep looking.

They climbed to the top of the hill, and padded down the other side. It was rockier than the other side, which made it hard to walk on. Lo and behold, there was a rocky cave sitting right in front of them. Lilacpaw and Hazelpaw raced to the cave to check it out.

"Come on!" they yowled in unison.

The cave was dark, but the opening was so large that they knew the sunlight would light it up when dawn came.

"I am not sleeping on the ground," meowed Coalpaw gruffly, "If I'm going to rest, I want moss to sleep on."

"Fine," agreed Nightpaw, "Amberpaw and Spiderpaw, can you get moss for everyone?"

"Yep," Amberpaw mewed.

"I can get it… do I want to? No," muttered Spiderpaw.

Amberpaw and Spiderpaw left the cave and Hazelpaw approached Nightpaw.

"StarClan knows how long a way we have still to go," Hazelpaw meowed, "So, we should eat some traveling herbs. Mintpaw and Lilacpaw can help me collect them."

"Could you do that?" Nightpaw asked.

"I guess," Mintpaw replied.

"Sure," Lilacpaw mewed, "But who will look after Springkit?"

"I will," Nightpaw offered.

"What are we gonna do?" Springkit mewed, "Are we going hunting?"

"That's a great idea Springkit," Nightpaw meowed. Hunting was a great idea; Nightpaw wasn't lying when he answered. Actually, he could tell that the whole group was hungry, but no one wanted to slow the group down in case of getting caught.

Yewpaw and Coalpaw stayed behind to watch the cave, and Nightpaw brought Springkit into the forest. He was sure that now that the moon was starting to go down, some cat would wake up and find them gone.

"What are we going to hunt Nightpaw?" Springkit squealed, "Can I help?"

"You can watch right now," Nightpaw meowed, "Maybe you'll learn something."

"I want to help," pouted Springkit.

Nightpaw rolled his eyes. _How does Lilacpaw put up with him?_ he wondered.

"You can help by sitting over there and staring down the prey," Nightpaw told him, "They're very scared of cats staring at them."

Springkit nodded excitedly. "But you can't make a sound, okay?" Nightpaw prodded.

"Okay!" Springkit hopped over to a knobby tree root and sat down. As if on queue, a mouse scampered near the root. Nightpaw launched himself into his hunter's crouch. Springkit's eyes were wide, staring at the mouse, which took no notice of him sitting on the root. Nightpaw pounced and made the kill.

"Great job staring, Springkit!" he meowed.

"I caught my first mouse!" mewed Springkit.

"Not quite," Nightpaw meowed.

They continued hunting until they had caught enough food for everyone. Springkit helped carry the mice and voles back to the cave.

"I have food!" Nightpaw announced. The cave was covered in moss. All the cats were resting and talking, waiting for Nightpaw to return.

"Your moss is there," Lilacpaw meowed, "Springkit, your moss is next to mine."

"Yay!" Springkit squeaked. He began tearing at his mouse hungrily.

"After everyone is done resting, we're going to go to CalicoClan, okay?" Nightpaw meowed. Nightpaw finished his mouse, and waited for the rest of the group. They slept until dawn, and then left the cave for good.

"Where are we going again?" Springkit mewed.

"We're going to CalicoClan," Lilacpaw answered.

"What's CalicoClan?" squeaked Springkit.

"CalicoClan is a place for two colored cats," Lilacpaw replied.

"Two color pelts? That's _weird_," Springkit mewed.

"It's very pretty, you'll see when we get there."

Pinks began to fill the sky. "Look there's Highhill!" Amberpaw yowled, "Let's go!"

Spiderpaw rolled his eyes. "Race you to the top," Amberpaw challenged.

"You got it," Spiderpaw and Amberpaw sped ahead of the group.

"Let's sit on Highhill at watch the sunrise," Hazelpaw suggested.

The nine sat there in a line, watching the sunrise. First blood red, fading into pumpkin orange, dissolving into sunflower yellow. The first signs of life in the camp below sent the group down the hill.

"We're here," Nightpaw announced.

"Welcome to our camp… Excuse me for a moment," Stonefeather meowed, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highhill!" Cats began to gather beneath him mewing to their neighbors.

"As you can see, I have with me the black litter who will join us on our trip to find Calico Valley!" The crowd cheered and yowled in happiness.

A white and tan tortoiseshell began to frantically race around the camp handing out packets of herbs like the ones he had eaten that morning.

"Oh goodness! Are any of you medicine cat apprentices? I need your help," the she-cat yowled.

Hazelpaw stepped forward, "I'm a medicine cat apprentice."

"Can you help me distribute these traveling herbs? I need to help the kits eat them," she meowed, and with a sweet of her pluming tail, the white and tan she-cat left a pile of herbs on the ground.

"Mintpaw? Can you help me with these herbs?" Hazelpaw asked.

"Sure." Soon they were both rushing around handing out the packages to random cats in the clan.

The white and tan she-cat came rushing back, "I'm sorry I left you with such a task without introducing myself first. My name is Olivepelt, and I'm CalicoClan's medicine cat."

"I'm Hazelpaw and I am- _was_ Goldenbark's apprentice in WhiteClan," Hazelpaw corrected herself.

"I'm Mintpaw and I just enjoy collecting herbs," she looked embarrassed, "Hazelpaw's the medicine cat, not me."

"Excellent! I've always wanted an apprentice," Olivepelt explained, "None of the kits seem to want to be medicine cats." She trailed off, "But now you can help me out! Since there are so many cats here it's a task to care for all of them."

"I'll be glad to help," Hazelpaw meowed.

"I can help collect herbs," Mintpaw offered.

"Oh yes, that would be useful, thank you," Olivepelt meowed, relieved.

"Let me show you my den," Olivepelt suggested, and she led Hazelpaw away.

"Mintpaw? Come here! There are apprentices!" Mintpaw heard Amberpaw yowl.

Mintpaw rushed over to where Amberpaw was standing with Spiderpaw and a tan she-cat and brown tabby tom.

"This is Harepaw, and this is Woodpaw," Amberpaw introduced.

_StarClan bless, this is Harefoot's daughter! She doesn't know that Harefoot's her mother though…_ Nightpaw thought.

"Harepaw, Woodpaw, this is my sister Mintpaw," Amberpaw explained.

"Hello Mintpaw," Harepaw meowed.

"Hello Mintpaw," Woodpaw meowed.

"Harepaw? Where are you?" a voice came from the crowd of cats.

"That's my mom, I'll be back," Harepaw meowed, rolling her eyes and going to her mother.

"Fernpelt's always overprotective of Harepaw," Woodpaw explained, "She hates it."

_Harefoot hates that too,_ Nightpaw thought.

"So Woodpaw, what kind of prey do you like," Spiderpaw asked.

"Ooh! I like water voles," Amberpaw mewed.

"I like water voles too! How did you know I was going to say that?" Woodpaw asked curiously.

"I didn't. I just like them," Amberpaw replied.

"I guess we have something in common then," Woodpaw meowed cheerily.

Spiderpaw interrupted the conversation, "Who wants to go do something?"

"Sure," they both exclaimed at the same time. They ran off to start a race.

A dark black she-kit with ginger socks ran by Nightpaw and tripped over Nightpaw's paw.

"Oops!" she squeaked, "Sorry!"

"That's okay," Nightpaw meowed, "What's your name?"

"My name is Smokekit, my brother, Sunsetkit is over there with my mom Gingerleaf," Smokekit mewed. She squealed as her brother ran over and tackled her.

"Sorry about them," Gingerleaf, a large ginger and black tortoiseshell padded over, "They're just excited about leaving."

"It's okay," Nightpaw mewed.

"Nightpaw?" Mintpaw rushed over. "Can you believe it? We're finally leaving this foxdung valley!"

"Watch your language!" Gingerleaf scolded. She smiled at Nightpaw and herded her kits away.

**Well, enjoy chapter 13! I'm going to change my AN's from n00bish squeals to more mature AN's. So, I think this chapter is very eventless, other than them leaving, but you will notice some hints for later chapters…**

**Of course, I can't take away the chocolate. If you review you get a Harepaw chocolate filled with M&M's if you like those!**

**And if your wondering, Harepaw's father is Mudpelt. Harefoot's white pelt+ Mudpelt's brown pelt Harepaw's tan pelt, Mudpelt's blue eyes Harepaw's blue eyes, Harefoot's name Harepaw's name… Happy? I **_**did**_** think this through.**

**Please review!**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**


	16. LightClan

**Here is chapter 14! I think you should know, it skips 3 moons, so keep that in mind.**

"Waterstripe! Could you pass that mouse?" Nightpaw asked. It had been three moons since they had left for "Calico Valley". The litter was getting along well with CalicoClan, and Nightpaw knew everyone by name.

"I can, but the question is: Will I?" Waterstripe joked.

"Seriously, I'm hungry," Nightpaw meowed, "Pass it."

"Alright, you don't need to be so harsh," Waterstripe pretended to look hurt.

"Just give it to me!" Nightpaw replied, getting annoyed.

"When you say the magic prey name," Waterstripe meowed spookily.

"Mouse?"

"Nope. Think big…"

"Uhhh… Squirrel?"

"No. Think bird…"

"Uhhh… finch?"

"Those are tiny!"

"Uh… Eagle?"

"Getting closer…"

"Pheasant?"

"No."

"Hawk?"

"Correct! Now select what type of fresh-kill you want," Waterstripe taunted.

"I said, a mouse," Nightpaw meowed scornfully.

"Well, too bad, Bluestorm just took the last one!" Waterstripe grinned as Bluestorm padded away, unaware.

"Waterstripe!"

"How about a vole?" Waterstripe mewed quickly.

"Fine, I'll take a vole," Nightpaw decided.

"You're going to have to say the magic prey word!"

"Not again! You know, I'll just get it myself," Nightpaw mewed.

"Say vole," Willowheart whispered in his ear.

"Vole," Nightpaw muttered.

"Correct! How'd you know?" Waterstripe glared at Willowheart playfully. Nightpaw looked at Willowheart confusedly.

"Well after all he is my brother," Willowheart meowed, "I can tell his jokes before they come out of his mouth."

"Thanks," Nightpaw mewed as he glanced at Willowheart.

"No problem, my goal in life is to save the clans from Waterstripe," Willowheart grabbed a finch and padded away.

"StarClan curse that sister. She always knows what I'm about to say!" Waterstripe muttered under his breath.

Nightpaw shrugged and grabbed his vole before Waterstripe could start again.

"Rabbitfeather, don't leave yet! Would you like a mouse?"

"There are none Robinfeather, but I could go catch you one," Waterstripe offered.

_Oh, so he'll catch Robinfeather one, but not me?_ Nightpaw thought, laughing to himself. Waterstripe had fallen in love with Robinfeather, unfortunately for him, Robinfeather did not return the feeling.

Nightpaw could see why Waterstripe liked her. She was a pretty red and white tortoiseshell with bright green eyes.

"Bye Waterstripe," Nightpaw mewed. Waterstripe didn't notice as he padded away.

Waterstripe only had eyes for Robinfeather. Nightpaw felt bad for the she-cat with a tom like Waterstripe padding after her.

"Robinfeather? Want to come sit by me?" a calico tom meowed from across the way.

"Sure Ripplepelt," she meowed padding over to sit with him.

"Her brother," Waterstripe explained, sounding very thankful.

"I see," Nightpaw meowed. He glanced at Ripplepelt and Robinfeather who were sharing tongues.

"Wait, you and Willowheart and littermates, Rabbitfeather, Robinfeather and Ripplepelt are littermates… do they have to start with the same letter?" Nightpaw asked.

"They don't have to," Waterstripe meowed shrugging, "But most queens name them anyway. It's a tradition in CalicoClan."

"I didn't know that," Nightpaw meowed.

"There come Streamtail and Steamtail from the ahead patrol, I wonder what they're yapping about?" Waterstripe mewed.

"We found catscent, Stonefeather!" Streamtail mewed, her blue eyes flashing.

"We left Fernpelt to see if there were any more cats coming," Steamtail explained flicking his tail back the way they had come.

"We're traveling that way anyway," Stonefeather dismissed them.

"You should pick up the pace though," advised Streamtail.

"We will," Stonefeather promised, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey listen to my words!" Stonefeather had adapted the call to their need; there was no Highhill anymore, now that they were traveling.

The queens, apprentices, kits and warriors gathered around Stonefeather.

"Streamtail, Steamtail, and Fernpelt's patrol found catscent," he yowled. "No need to get excited, it could be a rogue scent."

He picked up the pace of the group at the head. Streamtail and Steamtail led the group into a forest. The forest was lush, with lots of greenery and light. The floor was blanketed with leaves and grass. Fernpelt was waiting for them, near a tree.

"I thought you'd never come!" Fernpelt's tan pelt flattened and her ears were perked, her green eyes filled with danger.

"There's more catscent over here," she mewed, "I'd say a whole patrol went by here recently."

"You were right," a cautious voice came from the bushes.

"Who's there?" Fernpelt called out.

"Foxstar, leader of LightClan," a broad shouldered, ginger she-cat stepped out of the bushes with three other warriors.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my territory?" Foxstar questioned.

"I am Stonefeather, leader of CalicoClan, and we are looking for a clan and a place to settle," Stonefeather stepped forwards. His gray and black-flecked fur was flattened in case of danger, but his excited blue eyes betrayed his feelings.

"Come with me back to my camp and we will talk," Foxstar meowed, "We will discuss this in my den."

Stonefeather motioned for the clan to follow him, and they followed Foxstar's patrol.

"If you try anything," she hissed, "I have plenty of warriors to chase you out."

Foxstar brought the clan to a huge bustling camp made in a dip in the forest floor.

Stonefeather motioned for the rest of the litter and I to come with him into Foxstar's den.

She lay down on her moss and waved her paw in the air. It seemed that she was very important in her clan. "Tell me your story," she mewed, then she noticed Nightpaw and the litter, "Who are these apprentices?"

"They have a story to tell after mine," Stonefeather explained.

"Okay, go on," Foxstar mewed impatiently. A blue and white she-cat slipped into the cave, listening.

"We come from a valley with four clans, WhiteClan, RedClan, BlackClan and BrownClan. WhiteClan has white cats, RedClan has red cats… etcetera. It didn't use to be like that. A long time ago, in one of the clans, some warriors were rebelling against a leader. All the warriors had two colors in their pelts, so he decided that two colored and three colored cats were 'un-pure' and he killed all of them in his clan, thus ending the rebellion."

Foxstar frowned at this and beckoned him to continue.

"The other clans copied him, but instead of killing the two colored cats, sent them over the hill to create a new clan, a shunned clan, CalicoClan."

"That's you," Foxstar meowed. The blue she-cat padded over to Foxstar.

"Right. Generations and generations of two colored cats came to CalicoClan, and soon even solid colored cats, like blue cats, started coming to CalicoClan. Just because they weren't black, red, white and brown. So CalicoClan began to grow."

"You all must be from BlackClan," she nodded her head to Nightpaw and the rest.

"Actually…"

"Let me finish. One day, Icestar, the leader of WhiteClan, decided they wanted to get rid of BlackClan, because they were sticking up for CalicoClan. Icestar led a raid along with BrownClan and RedClan, and wiped out BlackClan. Two BlackClan cats escaped and came to CalicoClan before leaving towards the setting sun."

Foxstar opened her eyes with a jolt, "We have…"

"Wait. I'm not done. Nightpaw, tell your story."

Nightpaw gulped and began, "We were born into WhiteClan to two white parents. They were surprised but promised to keep us safe. They nearly sent us to CalicoClan, but didn't because our pelts were 'pure'. We received mentors, but not wanting to be seen with me, my mentor Oceanstar, gave me a new mentor to finish my training. At gatherings, other clan apprentices made fun of us, and so did cats in our own clan. Finally, RedClan and BrownClan threatened to wipe out WhiteClan if we weren't gotten rid of."

"Our grandmother told us the story of BlackClan, and about CalicoClan," Mintpaw added.

"So we decided to run away," Nightpaw mewed, "And found that CalicoClan was running away too, so we ran away together. We're hoping to find the descendents of BlackClan and, along with CalicoClan, start a new clan."

"That's a long story," Foxstar meowed with a glint of humor in her eyes. Then becoming more serious, "I happen to be the clan that the BlackClan descendents came to, and their descendents are still in my clan. The leader before me dealt with them, so it's good to know the whole story now."

Stonefeather dipped his head in agreement.

"I can take you to meet the descendents if you wish," Foxstar offered, nodding to the blue she-cat, "Mistfoot, tell the clan the story of our new friends."

"Yes, Foxstar," Mistfoot raced out of the den.

"This way," Foxstar led Stonefeather and the litter to a den with two elders in it. "This is Blackpelt, he is the oldest of the descendents that are still living."

"That's very true, I am thriving," Blackpelt meowed.

"He's a bit hard of hearing."

"I am not hard of hearing! I may be blind, but I am not deaf!" Blackpelt growled, "You youngsters just talk too quietly sometimes. I don't know how you hear each other."

Blackpelt glared at Nightpaw with his dark gray eyes, "Who're you? I haven't seen you around before."

"Why don't you go outside and listen to his story, Mistfoot's telling it now," Foxstar hissed.

"You'll meet the others tomorrow," Foxstar mewed, "They're out listening to the story now."

Foxstar led them back to her den.

"So, is there any extra territory around here?" Stonefeather asked.

"There is actually, we don't really use the other half of the forest," Foxstar mewed thoughtfully.

"We could set up boundaries," Stonefeather offered.

"Boundaries?"

"The line between our territory and yours," Stonefeather explained.

"Yes, yes, we should do that," Foxstar got up from her moss and they both padded outside.

The rest of the litter had followed them outside, leaving Nightpaw and Mintpaw.

"Maybe we can sleep with the other apprentices," Nightpaw mewed.

"That's a good idea, I'll ask," Mintpaw offered.

"Okay," Nightpaw followed her to where Foxstar was gathering a patrol.

"Should we sleep in the apprentices den?" Mintpaw asked.

"That will work," Foxstar mewed, "We're short of apprentices, so there's extra room anyway."

"Thank you," Mintpaw mewed before rushing away.

Hazelpaw, Lilacpaw and Mosspaw were sharing tongues. "Come on, we're sleeping in the apprentices den!" Mintpaw led them away.

"Amberpaw? Spiderpaw? Coalpaw? Yewpaw?" Nightpaw yowled.

"We're right here mousebrain," Yewpaw grumbled.

"Right, help me find Amberpaw and Spiderpaw, we're sleeping in the Apprentices' Den."

Amberpaw and Spiderpaw were racing, and were easily found against all the colored cats. Nightpaw took them to the Apprentices' Den, just as the sun started to go down.

"Um, hi?" a black she-cat mewed.

"Hi," Nightpaw replied, "I'm Nightpaw. These are my sisters and brothers."

"I'm Darkpaw," the second black she-cat mewed, "This is my sister Velvetpaw."

"I'm Mintpaw," Mintpaw flicked her tail, "This is Amberpaw, Spiderpaw…"

"Coalpaw," Coalpaw waved his tail, "Yewpaw, Hazelpaw, Lilacpaw, and Mosspaw." Mosspaw squealed a quick 'hi' to Darkpaw.

"This is Falconpaw," Darkpaw flicked her tail to a brown tom in the corner.

"I'm Silverpaw," a silver she-cat dipped her head.

"And I'm Shellpaw, Poolspots' apprentice," a cream she-cat mewed.

"You must be a medicine cat!" Hazelpaw sounded hoarse.

"I am," Shellpaw mewed. "You are too?" Hazelpaw padded over to Shellpaw and they were thrust into deep conversation.

_Short of apprentices? There are four! Well, not counting Shellpaw,_ Nightpaw thought.

Falconpaw and Silverpaw made room for Lilacpaw, Mintpaw and Mosspaw to squeeze in next to them. Nightpaw, Coalpaw and Yewpaw slept next to Darkpaw, and Mintpaw next to Velvetpaw.

_We made it,_ Nightpaw thought, _We've found the descendents._

**Oooh. So close! 1920 words. I was hoping for a longer chapter. I liked the beginning, because Sunny helped me write it. The ending was very cliché and sue-ish, but I promise it will be better as I keep writing longer chapters. I liked this chapter, and I love Foxstar! She's awesome.**

**Enjoy,**

**Grassy**


	17. The BlackClan Descendents

**For all of you who reviewed last chapter, you get a Foxstar chocolate, because I forgot! Sorry! –hands out chocolate-**

**Here we go! Onto chapter 15! Yay!**

--

"I have warrior duties to do," a black warrior mumbled, "Why are we here?"

"He's such a mousebrain," Darkpaw muttered.

"Everyone be quiet!" Foxstar mewed harshly. A hush fell among the black cats.

"This is Nightpaw, Mintpaw, Amberpaw, Spiderpaw, Yewpaw, Coalpaw, Hazelpaw, Lilacpaw, and Mosspaw. They are going to join the new clan, CalicoClan, that you learned about yesterday."

"This is Shadowheart," Foxstar flicked her tail to the dark tom, "He just became a warrior."

Nightpaw dipped his head.

"This is Sootpool and Shadowflight, they are both queens," Foxstar mewed.

"My mate died in a badger attack just before you came," Shadowflight meowed sadly.

"This is Blackpelt, you met him already," Foxstar flicked her tail at the old elder.

"StarClan right they have," Blackpelt growled.

"And this is Darkpaw and Velvetpaw, you met them already also," Foxstar silenced Blackpelt with her tail.

"They are the BlackClan descendents…" Foxstar began.

"We're proud to be BlackClan descendents!"

"I know," Foxstar rolled her eyes, "Now, I'll leave you all to converse, and…"

"Get out already!" Blackpelt started to wave his tail. Foxstar rushed out of the den, leaving the litter with the black cats.

Blackpelt was now looking at the litter through his gray eyes, and Nightpaw noticed his muzzle was turning silver from old age.

"Now," Blackpelt explained, "We have a very strict mate system here, and I will now explain it to you."

"Oh great," Mintpaw muttered.

"We BlackClan descendents only become mates with those of our kind. But after Shadowflight's mate died, we are running out. Which is why I will make an exception for you all to join us."

"Great StarClan," Nightpaw mumbled.

"Darkpaw's mate has been chosen already, because she is the older one, her mate will be Shadowheart."

Darkpaw cursed under her breath, and rolled her eyes.

"Velvetpaw was going to be Shadowheart's second mate," Blackpelt started, as Shadowheart grinned proudly, "But now that you have come, she can choose one of you…"

"Just asking, but what was Shadowflight's mate's name?" Nightpaw changed the subject, and Velvetpaw glanced at him gratefully.

"His name was Sootclaw, you know we use the names Shadow, Soot, Black and Smoke over and over to remind us of our heritage," Blackpelt sat back down after padding around Coalpaw, Spiderpaw and Nightpaw for the second time.

"Blackpelt?" Poolspots' voice came from outside of the den, "I need to check on you."

"Mousebrained medicine cat," Blackpelt muttered, and he padded out of the den.

The den was quiet for a few heartbeats before Darkpaw murmured, "Thanks."

"No problem," Nightpaw replied. Nightpaw looked at Darkpaw's face, and saw her lime green eyes filled with gratitude.

"I really don't want to become mates with Shadowheart," Darkpaw mewed, "He's a mousebrained jerk."

"I see," Nightpaw mewed, seeing Mintpaw. He sat down beside Darkpaw and Velvetpaw.

Mintpaw had sat next to Shadowheart unwillingly who was deep in conversation with her. Amberpaw and Spiderpaw were sitting next to her twitching their whiskers at her 'help me' face.

Hazelpaw was talking to Velvetpaw, and the rest of the litter was with the queens talking about LightClan.

"I guess we all know each other now, so I can take you back to the den," Darkpaw offered.

"That would be great," Nightpaw meowed, glancing out the door to see if Blackpelt was coming back.

"Nightpaw!" Mintpaw called across the room, "We're going hunting now right?" She glared at him to say yes.

"Yes?" Nightpaw mewed weakly. He glanced at Darkpaw, who looked crushed. "Hey, Darkpaw, want to come with us?"

"Sure," she brightened up. "I'll show you both the best hunting spots in LightClan territory!"

--

"So where do you want to go?" Darkpaw asked.

"Anywhere away from Shadowheart," Mintpaw mumbled.

"Do you have a good spot to hunt mice?" Nightpaw asked, "They're my favorite."

"The underbrush right next to the clearing is a great place to hunt mice!" Darkpaw squealed, and she took off at full speed.

"I did not come here to run around," gasped Mintpaw as she took off after Darkpaw.

Nightpaw rushed after them. Darkpaw was the fastest in the group by far, and Mintpaw was having a hard time keeping up with her. Mintpaw could walk for a long time, but when it came to running…. They both left it to Lilacpaw and Mosspaw to sprint around.

Mintpaw heaved a bit, her tail swishing to slow down. Darkpaw acknowledged her signal, and padded to a stop.

"We're here!" Darkpaw mewed.

"You did say we were going hunting," Nightpaw whispered in Mintpaw's ear.

"I went hunting to get away from Shadowheart!" Mintpaw meowed exasperated, "Not to actually go hunting."

Darkpaw twitched her whiskers. "You're a fast runner," Nightpaw dipped his head.

"Thanks," Darkpaw mewed, "Falconpaw taught me his tricks."

Mintpaw's eyes widened, "Tricks in running? There are no tricks to running!"

"That's what I said," Darkpaw mewed, "He told me that you don't actually put your whole foot down, but keep on your toes, to run faster."

Mintpaw heaved a large sigh, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind when I'm trying to keep up with you next time." She batted Darkpaw's side playfully.

"You're going to scare away all the mice," Nightpaw meowed scornfully. He dropped into a hunting crouch. As if on queue, a mouse padded in front of him, nibbling on a piece of a berry.

_Slower, softly, closer…_ Nightpaw coached himself. _You'll be the laughing stock of the camp, if you miss this one._

_Closer…_ Nightpaw moved swiftly closer to the unknowing mouse, and pounced.

"Nice catch," Mintpaw complimented.

"Thanks." Nightpaw held the mouse in his mouth, the tail dangling from his mouth.

"I'll go find a finch so that it looked like we were hunting," Mintpaw raced to the bushes, "Which we're _not._"

"I know, I know," Nightpaw mewed. Mintpaw crashed through the underbrush and raced away.

"I guess after this we should go back?" Darkpaw asked.

"Only if you want to go," Nightpaw mewed politely.

"I guess Mintpaw wants to go, so…"

"No, I couldn't care less what Mintpaw thinks, she's the one who dragged us into this," Nightpaw answered.

"I think we should go back," Darkpaw looked around. "We didn't tell anyone we were leaving…" She trailed off.

"Yes we did. We told the entire den where we were going! Someone was bound to tell Foxstar or Stonefeather," Nightpaw mewed reassuringly.

"We don't know that though," Darkpaw looked away, "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"You're right."

"I'm back!" Mintpaw crashed through the bushes, "I got a finch!"

"Great job," Nightpaw mewed emotionlessly. Darkpaw's head was still turned away from his.

"We decided to go back, Darkpaw's worried no one was told we were gone," Nightpaw stated plainly.

"We were in a den full of cats!" Mintpaw exclaimed.

"She thinks that no one told anybody."

"Well if they get worried, someone is bound to tell," Mintpaw pouted. "I don't want to leave yet."

"You were the one who wanted to stay!" Nightpaw yowled.

Mintpaw stormed away. Darkpaw glanced at him apologetically.

"I'm so confused," Nightpaw mumbled. Darkpaw's lime eyes comforted him, and he glanced at his paws.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you and your sister to fight," Darkpaw mewed. "I'm sorry."

_Me too._ Nightpaw thought.

"Let's go back," Nightpaw decided. He stepped over a fallen branch. Paw by paw, he started back to the camp.

Darkpaw yowled behind him. "Aaaaahh!" Nightpaw whipped his head back, and saw her trip over the branch, falling on him. He blinked, and she was on top of him.

"Sorry," she murmured. She lifted herself off of his back.

"That hurt."

"I said I was sorry."

"There you two are! I was looking for you all over!" Falconpaw's voice rang in the forest.

"Hi Falconpaw," Darkpaw put her muzzle against his. He stepped back, surprised.

"I just- I just wanted to tell you, we're going on the dawn patrol tomorrow with Silverpaw." Falconpaw glanced at Nightpaw, embarrassed.

"What happened to the warriors?" Darkpaw asked.

"They're all going to be out hunting, or fixing new dens in the meantime," Falconpaw explained.

_Why did Darkpaw have to rub her muzzle with his?_ Nightpaw yowled in his head. _I'm right here! If she wanted to do that, she should go somewhere else._

--

"Let's go," Falconpaw mewed.

_I know. _Nightpaw scoffed at the comment. _I'm not mousebrained. _Like you.

"I'm so excited!" Silverpaw exclaimed, "This is my first apprentice only patrol!"

"StarClan bless," Nightpaw meowed sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so mean," Silverpaw mewed, hurt.

"Just saying that it isn't the most exciting thing that's ever happened to you."

"Well, soooorrry."

"I know you are."

"Nightpaw!" Darkpaw exclaimed. "I thought you were better than that."

"Sorry Silverpaw, I didn't mean-"

"No apology excepted," Silverpaw mewed, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Silverpaw," Nightpaw mewed. _I didn't mean to hurt her feelings! I'm just confused. That's all._

"Apology excepted," Silverpaw mewed, glancing from Darkpaw to Nightpaw. Apparently Darkpaw's death glare was scarier than her hate of Nightpaw.

"There all better," Darkpaw mewed.

The group had gotten to the edge of the territory. Falconpaw suggested they split up to cover more area, and took Silverpaw, hoping that she wouldn't get mad at Nightpaw again. Which left Nightpaw with Darkpaw.

"Come on you mousebrain," Darkpaw mewed, "Let's go!" She sprinted off, with Nightpaw close behind.

Darkpaw scented the air, "Nothing here. Let's keep going."

Nightpaw yawned.

"Are you tired?" asked Darkpaw. Nightpaw shook his head. "Well, I'm tired. I didn't sleep well yesterday."

'Oh' was all Nightpaw could stifle out. The sun had started to rise when they had left, and now the colors began to start. Glorious pinks and oranges reflected off of Darkpaw's beautiful lime eyes.

_Wait a minute. Beautiful?_

Nightpaw did a double take, "Wait. Should we go find Falconpaw now, I mean we are at the edge of the territory and no one's here," he mewed.

"You're right," Darkpaw confessed, "Let's go find Falconpaw and Silverpaw."

They trampled across the dewy grass, and thick wildflowers. Darkpaw took a wrong step and tripped, thrusting her closer to Nightpaw.

"Sorry, I've tripping like crazy lately," Darkpaw apologized.

"Me too." Nightpaw meowed, "Not because I'm clumsy… I'm just preoccupied."

"With what?" Darkpaw looked suspicious.

"With a pretty friend." _Did I just say that? _Nightpaw asked. _ I haven't even told myself what I'm feeling! I'm confused, remember?_

"Me too. Except with a handsome friend," Darkpaw took another step closer to Nightpaw. "You, Nightpaw."

_Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. Darkpaw likes me? When did this happen?_

"Same goes for you, Darkpaw," Nightpaw mewed.

_Wait a second._ _I did not just tell Darkpaw I was in love with her. I'm not!_

_Yes you are._

_I swear, I'm not._

_Nice try._

_Argh._

Darkpaw padded next to Nightpaw as they started on their way back. "I do really like you Nightpaw. I have since I saw you in the apprentice den. It's just…"

"Just what?" Nightpaw asked.

"We can't be together. I'm in LightClan. You're in CalicoClan. I have a mate already, remember?"

"Shadowheart," Nightpaw growled.

_Slow down, tomcat. Darkpaw just confessed her love for you. Think about that for a while._

_What's there to think about?_

_You like… Wait. You never liked anybody. I guess for the first time you could…_

"There you two are? We were looking for you!" Silverpaw called to them.

Darkpaw pressed her muzzle against Nightpaw and rushed to her.

_She touched her muzzle to you! Go Nightpaw!_

_It's forbidden and wrong, remember?_

_Who cares?_

_You should._

"Ouch," Nightpaw mumbled.

"What was that?" Darkpaw mewed.

"Nothing."

They were nearly back at camp now, and Darkpaw was padding next to Falconpaw.

--

The moon was starting to rise. Nightpaw had been put to work all day, helping to fix temporary dens for the warriors of CalicoClan, and going on more patrols. He didn't see why LightClan needed them, there weren't any other clans, but there could be rogues. He finally padded into the apprentice den, to find it empty.

"Mintpaw?" Nightpaw called once they got to the den. "Mintpaw?"

"Thanks for leaving me in the forest, mousebrain," Mintpaw growled.

"I'm sorry, Darkpaw was worried… and then…"

"I forgive you," Mintpaw swished her tail around her feet, "I hate being in fights with you."

"I'm sorry Mintpaw," Nightpaw mewed.

"Apology excepted, now get out of here and let me sleep." Nightpaw chuckled and padded out of the den. The clan was working extra hard, so everyone was up late that night. He could hear voices from the other side of the den.

"I thought you liked me!"

"I did- I just..."

"You just what?"

"Now that I met Nightpaw, I…"

_Darkpaw!_

_Who's that other voice… Falconpaw!_

"I can't be with you anyway," Darkpaw was mewing.

"I don't care," Falconpaw hissed.

"I don't like you," Darkpaw retorted, and under her breath hissed, "anymore."

"That hurt Darkpaw. I thought we were best friends!"

"We are, and we always will be."

"Then why don't you love me?"

"Because… because Silverpaw loves you. And-and I don't want to ruin that for her." Darkpaw lied.

"You're right. I'm so sorry Darkpaw, I didn't mean…"

"Yeah right." Darkpaw growled and sprinted away. Falconpaw had been the most unlike his joking self, and that had scared her. She didn't want to be around this 'new' Falconpaw.

Nightpaw started to run away, the sun was reaching sunhigh, and he didn't want to be caught eavesdropping.

"Nightpaw?" _Caught._

"Yeah?"

"Were you listening to our conversation?"

"N-What conversation? With who?"

"Falconpaw. And Nightpaw, I saw you, so don't deny it," Darkpaw glared at him playfully.

"I didn't know he liked you."

"I used to like him too," Darkpaw sighed, "then I was told that Shadowheart was going to be my mate, and I told him. He's the only one who knows. He wanted to change the rules, and he started to show affection in public, hoping that Blackpelt would change his mind."

"Knowing him, he probably didn't."

"No, he didn't. I resisted his 'body language', and when I put my muzzle against his in the forest, he thought I liked him again. Which I don't!"

"Why'd you do that, then?" Nightpaw asked, curious.

"I wanted to make you jealous," Darkpaw admitted. "Then I realized, that I should just tell you, and see if you liked me back. You're the only one who might make Blackpelt change his mind."

"I'll try," Nightpaw promised, "but won't we be in different clans?"

"You haven't heard? Blackpelt decided with Foxstar that the BlackClan descendents are going to join CalicoClan!" Darkpaw exclaimed.

Nightpaw's eyes bulged. "That's great!"

"I know it's getting late," Foxstar yowled from the other side of the camp, "You may all go to sleep now."

"She's a bit… commanding, isn't she?" Nightpaw commented.

"Yeah, she is, but the cats like commanding leaders," Darkpaw shrugged.

Before going into the apprentice den Darkpaw mewed, "I didn't know you could fall in love so quickly."

"It is a bit quick isn't it?" Nightpaw mewed. Falconpaw rammed into him, and padded into the den without apologizing.

"Good… night." Nightpaw padded in after him, to his moss. Darkpaw shook her head, and followed him in.

--

**Yay! 2527 words! Longest chapter yet! And I thought this was going to be the shortest one… tisk tisk. Wait for the next one, that's gonna be short. At least in the plan it is…**

**Review and you get… a… Falconpaw chocolate! Or if you hate him, a Mintpaw chocolate. This time filled with mint. So review for the chocolate! Yum… **

**Enjoy!**

**Grassy**

**P.S. With the A/N's it's 2632 words. Wahoo! Not that they count or anything…**


	18. Time and DarkClan

**Here is chapter 16! In the plan this is the shortest chapter, but you never know…**

--

"Darkpaw…"

"Nightpaw! My dear friend!" Waterstripe called, "Care to share a mouse?"

"Sure," Nightpaw mewed. He gave Darkpaw a nod of apology and she flicked her tail in acceptance.

Nightpaw padded over to Waterstripe who was sitting with Willowheart at a stump.

"Don't you think it's time for you to get your warrior name?" Waterstripe asked, passing him a mouse.

"M-my warrior name?" Nightpaw managed to squeak.

"Yeah, I mean, you've nearly alone led us on this huge journey, and you were supposed to get your warrior name even before we left," Waterstripe took a bit out of his mouse, "I mean, I'm not that much older than you are, and I have mine."

"I guess," Nightpaw mewed.

"You know," Willowheart stepped into the conversation, "I bet Stonefeather is going to give you your name after we settle into the new camp."

"Maybe," Nightpaw mewed, "I haven't been training or anything. I don't even have a mentor in CalicoClan… I left my mentor back in WhiteClan."

_Harefoot… Oh no! I never told Harepaw who her mother was. I promised Harefoot..._

"Hey, do you know Harepaw?" Nightpaw asked Willowheart.

"Yeah, I should, she's my apprentice," Willowheart chuckled.

"Oh, right, well, I have some news for her." _Here goes. _"You know Harefoot of WhiteClan?"

"The tan eyed one?" Waterstripe asked.

"Yeah, well, she was in love with a BrownClan warrior, and they had Harepaw," Nightpaw hoped he wasn't being too blunt with this information.

"Really?" Willowheart asked.

"I always thought she was Tanflight's kit," Waterstripe mewed, "She did look an awful bit like her."

"Except for the eyes," Willowheart nodded, "Tanflight had gray eyes, and Harepaw has blue."

"Who's Tanflight?" Nightpaw asked.

"She was a queen, she died in during labor… everyone assumed she was Harepaw's mother."

"That's so sad," Nightpaw mewed, "Do think she'd take it well? I promised Harefoot I'd tell Harepaw who her mother was."

"I don't know, Harepaw never really knew Tanflight, so she doesn't really mourn for her as much as you might your mother." Nightpaw nodded quickly, avoiding the topic of his mother.

"Harepaw!" Willowheart called. The pretty tan apprentice padded over, her blue eyes surprised.

"Yes Willowheart?"

"Nightpaw has something you might want to know," Willowheart meowed.

Harepaw looked shyly at Nightpaw. "I just wanted to tell you… Tanflight wasn't your mother."

"I know," Harepaw looked confused. "She told me that my mother was a queen from a valley clan."

"Her name was Harefoot, and she misses you a lot," Nightpaw explained. "I-I just promised her I would tell you."

"I remember her a bit, she had huge tan eyes," Harepaw's blue eyes sparkled.

"She would be happy you remember her," Nightpaw mewed. _I hope Harefoot and Rabbitfur are happy together._

"I'm happy I remember her too," Harepaw mewed softly.

"Harepaw!" Spiderpaw called, "We're going hunting, want to come?"

"Thanks Nightpaw," she mewed, "Coming!" Harepaw raced away to join the hunting patrol.

--

"Nightpaw," Stonefeather meowed, "We're going to go set up boundaries now. Would you like to come?"

"Yes I would." Nightpaw followed Stonefeather to a patrol with some LightClan cats, and Foxstar. Pebblefoot, the CalicoClan deputy, had joined them along with Olivepelt, the medicine cat.

"We're going to go to show you the edge of LightClan territory," Foxstar mewed, "Then you can take it from there."

The edge of LightClan territory was marked by a stream, a large boulder, and a fallen tree. There were plenty of landmarks to recognize.

Beyond the edge of LightClan territory, was a lush forest. Foxstar explained that there was too much territory for LightClan to occupy it all, so they took half of it. There was plenty for CalicoClan to take.

Stonefeather and Pebblefoot were checking around for the edge of the territory, which they decided to be a group of boulders, a river, and a swamp.

_CalicoClan doesn't really describe our clan anymore. CalicoClan needs a new name, _Nightpaw thought,_ I'll bring it up with Stonefeather when we get back._

Nightpaw turned to Foxstar, "Darkpaw said that the BlackClan descendents were going to join CalicoClan. When was that decided?"

"Stonefeather and I decided that either you and your siblings would join LightClan, or that the BlackClan descendents would join CalicoClan, because you came this far to find them," Foxstar explained, "Since LightClan is so big, I offered for the descendents to join CalicoClan."

_They're not a bunch freshkill you know, _Nightpaw wanted to say, _you can't just trade them for two mousetails._

Nightpaw was barely paying attention to the new boundaries, he knew he'd know them soon anyway.

--

"Nightpaw?" Stonefeather asked. "I need to talk to you and the rest of the litter, I have your littermates in my den."

"What about?"

"The BlackClan descendents," Stonefeather replied.

"Nightpaw?" Mintpaw asked. "Where were you all after sunhigh?"

"Stonefeather brought me to go place the boundaries of CalicoClan," Nightpaw explained.

"Lucky." Mintpaw jealously mewed.

"The BlackClan descendents are going to join CalicoClan," Stonefeather announced with praise.

"Yes!" Spiderpaw did a little dance. The litter stared at him, "What?"

"Why are you so happy about the descendents joining CalicoClan?" Mintpaw gave him an amused look.

"Oh- I don't know, I just- never mind."

"Stonefeather, I don't think that we should keep the name CalicoClan," Nightpaw changed the subject.

"We're proud to be CalicoClan though," Stonefeather mewed. "I don't see why we should change it."

"Still, why should we keep the name that the 'pure' clans gave us. They aren't here now," Nightpaw replied.

"Good point. The question is though, what should we name it?" Stonefeather looked to the top of the den, as if expecting a sign from StarClan about the new name.

"How about BlackClan?" Spiderpaw mewed, "I mean, the descendents are joining us, and they are from BlackClan."

"True," Stonefeather nodded.

"But we're not BlackClan, and we can't replace it," Nightpaw mewed.

"We don't have any other names though," Stonefeather meowed.

"_But won't we be in different clans?"_

"_You haven't heard? Blackpelt decided with Foxstar that the BlackClan descendents are going to join CalicoClan!" Darkpaw exclaimed._

"Darkpaw…" Nightpaw murmured, "Darkpaw! That's it!"

"Hm?" Mintpaw looked at him.

"DarkClan!" Nightpaw burst out in excitement. It made perfect sense! They weren't BlackClan, but they still had BlackClan descendents… they were the opposite of LightClan… "It's perfect!"

"I like it!" Mosspaw mewed.

"I like it too," Stonefeather nodded in acceptance. "We are now DarkClan."

--

The clan cheered as Stonefeather made his announcement. "We are now… DarkClan!" The clan burst into complements, and murmurs of happiness… Nightpaw felt himself bursting with pride as Stonefeather gave him credit.

The clan hushed as Foxstar padded into their ceremony. "Congratulations DarkClan on your new name!"

"Thank you Foxstar, now that we have settled in, we are going to go to our new camp in two sunrises."

"Two sunrises?" Foxstar asked.

"Tonight I am going to receive my leadership name from StarClan!" The whole clan cheered some more.

"I wish you luck on your journey. My warriors will bring you to our sacred Moontree," Foxstar flicked her tail to Mistfoot, a golden warrior, and a gray warrior. "Lionfoot, and Rainclaw, you and Mistfoot will bring Stonefeather to the Moontree."

"We will leave tonight," Stonefeather meowed, "Willowheart and Ripplepelt you will come with me. Nightpaw and Mintpaw may come too."

Mintpaw squealed behind him, "We're going with our leader to receive his name!"

"I know." Nightpaw mewed. He was worried. What if the StarClan LightClan knew, wasn't the StarClan DarkClan had known? Would their StarClan be the ones to give Stonefeather his name? Or would new ancestors give him his name?

--

"Here is the Moontree," Lionfoot meowed.

"You curl up in the roots, and StarClan will put you to sleep," Mistfoot explained. The tree was huge, with large knotty roots, and an ancient trunk. The roots were nearly as tall as a kit, and were larger than Mosspaw.

"Thank you," Stonefeather mewed. He sunk behind one of the roots, and curled up.

The rest of the cats followed him to the roots. Nightpaw curled up in a ball, waiting for sleep to come.

--

"Nightpaw!" a black tom yowled.

"N-Nightstar?" Nightpaw couldn't believe his eyes. "You're here?"

"I knew you would come," Nightstar mewed. "You were afraid, were you not?"

"I thought there might be two StarClans," Nightpaw admitted. "I was so scared to leave my home. Are Birdfeather and Harefoot okay?"

"They are fine," Nightstar answered.

Nightpaw relaxed a little, knowing this made him feel better.

"I am so proud of you Nightpaw. You are courageous, and strong, and you are very gifted," Nightstar's yellow eyes peered at him, and Nightpaw could tell he didn't give praise lightly.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you," Nightpaw purred. Nightstar padded over and licked Nightpaw on the head.

"Know that I will always be watching you Nightpaw, no matter how hard times will get…"

"Don't go yet! I want to talk to you!" Nightpaw yowled as Nightstar began to fade away.

"I will always be with you Nightpaw…" Nightpaw blinked and his namesake was gone.

_Your future will be great Nightpaw... Be wary Nightpaw, the dark times will clash with the light…_ a voice whispered as Nightpaw watched the spot where Nightstar had disappeared.

--

"Nightpaw you mousebrain, wake up!" Mintpaw muttered.

"I'm awake!" Nightpaw mewed with a jolt. "Where's Stonefeather?"

"Stonefeather got his name! He's Stonestar now!" Mintpaw mewed excitedly.

"Congratulations Stonestar," Nightpaw mewed.

"So, did you have a dream?" Mintpaw mewed, "I met Moonheart, Birdfeather's mentor!"

"I met Nightstar," Nightpaw mewed softly.

"That's great! I'm glad you finally met him," Mintpaw rambled. "You know we're going to our new camp tomorrow! I can't wait! We can go hunting and patrolling and it will be so much fun!"

--

Stonestar was repeatedly congratulated when they got back to camp, it seemed there was no end to compliments.

"Congratulations Stonestar!"

"Well deserved, Stonestar!"

"Good luck, Stonestar!"

Nightpaw wasn't listening though, he was thinking about Nightstar's message. _Dark times will clash with the light…_ What could it mean?

**Woot! This chapter is much longer than I thought it would be! I thought it would be a third if not less of the size. –sigh- So… what do you think the prophecy means? Dun, dun, dun… I tried to make it less cheesy than the other one I had was.**

**Random Important Fact: I actually came up with the sequel before this story. I plotted the other one, thought of this idea, laughed that both ideas had a Night in them, and mushed 'em together. Cool, huh? **

**So the other prophecy was very "Holly, Lion and Jay will save the Thunder from the Ashes". It was better than that, but still of that sort. But if I tell you, it will give away a ton. So you can deal.**

**Please review! If you do you get a Nightstar chocolate filled with homemade whip cream… yum. And now that I have the Reader Tracker, I can track to see how many of you actually review… muahahahaha!**

**Sorry for the long A/N,**

**  
Grassy**

**P.S. 1673 words. Yay!**


	19. New Camp

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is Chapter 17! After this there's only chapter 18 and the Epilogue! Chapter 18 is filled with ceremonies (That's not too spoiler-ish) and the Epilogue is… well, I'll leave you guessing. So this is really the last real action chapter. (Hah, action. Not really :-p)**

--

"Here are your traveling herbs," Poolspots meowed. "Have a safe journey."

"We will," Stonestar meowed. Every cat in the camp was bustling with energy, excited to be on the way to the new camp. Darkpaw and Velvetpaw were meowing goodbye to Silverpaw, Falconpaw and Shellpaw.

"I'll miss you," Darkpaw mewed to Silverpaw.

"We'll see each other at gatherings," Silverpaw mewed.

"I'll still miss you in the moons in between," Darkpaw mewed softly. Falconpaw put his muzzle against Silverpaw's as Darkpaw and Velvetpaw padded away.

_Thank Starclan he's over Darkpaw, _Nightpaw thought.

"Hey Nightpaw," Darkpaw mewed, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm excited," Velvetpaw mewed, padding over to Spiderpaw and Harepaw who were swallowing the bitter herbs. "I can't wait to see the new camp. Want to explore together?"

Spiderpaw mewed awkwardly, "Harepaw and I said we would explore together."

Velvetpaw looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry," Spiderpaw mewed weakly.

Velvetpaw padded away sadly to join Amberpaw and Woodpaw who were stuffing one last mouse in each other's faces to wash down the bitter herbs.

"Ouch," Nightpaw mewed.

"Let's go!" Stonestar yowled.

"How come I have to go?" asked Blackpelt, "I could have just stayed at LightClan and been happy!"

"But you'll be in your rightful place in DarkClan," Stonestar mewed.

"Foxdung to DarkClan, I liked LightClan," Blackpelt muttered.

"Blackpelt, don't disrespect your new clan!" scolded Shadowflight.

"I only was saying-" Blackpelt tried to defend himself.

"You were only saying? Blackpelt this is our new clan!" Shadowflight hissed.

Blackpelt hung his head at his daughter's scolding. Sootpool frowned at his comment.

Darkpaw twitched her whiskers. "I never knew Shadowflight was so… obsessive," she struggled to find the right word.

Nightpaw followed as Darkpaw stepped over a mossy root. DarkClan was now coming up on a large stream.

"We'll go around it," Pebblefoot offered.

"No," Stonestar stopped Pebblefoot with his tail, "We'll cross, it would take too long to go around."

They found a big stone in the center of the stream that the clan could jump to. "Elders, kits and queens first!" Blackpelt, Turtlespots and Hollowtail grumbled together and hesitantly jumped across to the large stone. Pebblefoot jumped ahead of them, to help them to the other side, but it was clear four large cats were all the stone could hold.

"Jump across!" Pebblefoot yowled. Turtlespots jumped, and he made it to the other side, followed by Blackpelt.

"That river made my joints ache!" he complained.

"It's a stream, and everything makes your joints ache!" joked Turtlespots.

"Hollowtail! Jump!"

"I won't make it!" she yowled, "It's too far!"

"Try anyway!" Pebblefoot yowled. Hollowtail leaped… and she fell short of the bank by a mousetail. Nightpaw pushed Darkpaw aside, and jumped across to the gray stone. He caught her scruff in his mouth and lifted her up onto the boulder, soaking wet.

"Thanks Nightpaw," she mustered up, still in shock. Pebblefoot muttered a curse, while Stonestar's eyes narrowed a bit.

"I'll go get a steady branch," Pebblefoot offered. He rushed away in search for a sturdy log.

--

"The sun is going to set before he comes back, where is Pebblefoot?" muttered Mintpaw. It was a while before a large gray body came into view.

"I'm back," Pebblefoot meowed at last coming out from behind the bushes. "I found a huge branch, but I'll need help dragging it over."

Waterstripe and Steamtail leaped over to help him drag the branch.

"We have to get to the camp before nightfall or we'll be in serious trouble," muttered Mintpaw.

DarkClan watched as Pebblefoot pushed the large branch over the current.

"Just a bit more," hissed Nightpaw.

The end of the branch scraped the edge of the rock and Hollowtail jumped onto it.

"Why didn't we think of this earlier?" she mumbled as she padded across the rock carefully.

"Queens next," Stonestar ordered. Gingerleaf picked up Smokekit and Sunsetkit and padded across the branch. Shadowflight and Sootpool followed her cautiously.

"Apprentices, go ahead." Nightpaw watched as the litter crossed the branch, followed by Darkpaw, Velvetpaw, Harepaw and Woodpaw.

The warriors followed them, and in turn crossed the branch to the bank safely. Stonestar followed the last warrior, and took a deep breath before stating, "Let's go."

DarkClan followed his and Pebblefoot's lead deeper into the forest. They arrived at a clearing, surrounded by bushes and hills. There was a little group of bushes, and next to that a hill of rocks, but other than that the clearing was empty. DarkClan immediately set to work, making their new camp.

It was decided that the bushes would the nursery, and the rocks the leader's den. Pebblefoot wanted his own den also, so he took the smaller cave in the rocks.

More rocks were dragged over and made a small medicine cat den. A couple of bushes were turned into the warriors den, and a dead log into an elders den. The apprentices slept in some ferns that were sheltered at the foot of a large oak tree.

It was late into the night when the camp was finished; the moon was beginning to wane and the stars shown brightly.

"Look at this wonderful camp," Darkpaw mewed.

"It's the best camp I've ever seen," Nightpaw mewed.

"The stars are bright tonight," Darkpaw pointed out.

"StarClan is showing their approval," Nightpaw replied. Darkpaw sighed, and unconsciously put her head on Nightpaw's shoulder. She closed her eyes and licked his cheek.

"Nightpaw! Darkpaw! Can you two go hunting and start a freshkill pile for the morning?" Stonestar yowled from across the camp. Suddenly all eyes were on Nightpaw and Darkpaw, and Darkpaw jumped up from Nightpaw's shoulder and mumbled, "Sure."

Nightpaw cursed Stonestar under his breath, and reluctantly followed Darkpaw into the forest.

"Are they sure there aren't any foxes or badgers out here?" Nightpaw asked.

"When this was LightClan territory, they chased them all out, so there shouldn't be any," Darkpaw replied.

Nightpaw's eyes began to droop, until he saw a shrew. "Sh," he hissed. He stalked up to his prey, and with one bop on the head it was dead.

He turned to Darkpaw, and set the shrew on the forest floor, "Darkpaw?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like me? Because, I like you a lot, and… well… I've been thinking-"

"I do like you Nightpaw, a lot, but I'm going to have to become mates with Shadowheart," Darkpaw mewed. She set down her mouse, and lay her head on his shoulder again.

Nightpaw rested his head on hers. "I wish we could stay like this forever," Darkpaw mewed softly.

"We can," Nightpaw mewed, "I'm going to ask Blackpelt for you not to be Shadowheart's mate."

"What?" Darkpaw's eyes snapped open. "You can't do that? I mean… I want you too, but he'd never change his mind."

"I'll make him change his mind," Nightpaw yawned, "Tomorrow."

"Let's go back, I can barely see a thing, even with the stars."

Nightpaw and Darkpaw entwined their tails walking back to camp, and they fell asleep, curled up in a tight ball.

--

"Nightpaw, wake up!" Mintpaw nudged her paw on Nightpaw's stomach.

Nightpaw snapped awake, "Where's Darkpaw?"

"She's on patrol silly, you two were soooo cute this morning, all curled up," Mintpaw teased.

"Like you don't like anyone," Nightpaw countered pathetically.

"I don't like anybody," Mintpaw huffed, "Now go get something to eat, it's almost sunhigh." She stalked away, angered by his comment.

Nightpaw padded over to the tiny freshkill pile, and picked out the juicy shrew he had caught the night before. Mintpaw sat on the other side of the pile, tearing at a mouse angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he started.

"I don't care about what you said, you were just defending yourself, I'm sorry I teased you," Mintpaw bowed her head. "This mouse is just really tough!"

"Good luck with that," Nightpaw meowed. "Hey, here comes the patrol!"

"Go get her," Mintpaw gave him a nudge sending him forward a few pawsteps.

"Nightpaw," Darkpaw mewed, licking him on the cheek, "Have you talked to Blackpelt yet?"

"I forgot," Nightpaw confessed, "I slept in late."

"I heard he's in a good mood, you should catch him before he gets out of it," Darkpaw meowed.

"Right, I'll do that," he bounded over to the hollowed log.

"Hey, Waterstripe," he meowed, "Is Blackpelt in there?"

"You want to talk to him? It's all over camp, the queens were gossiping this morning," he chuckled.

"**Is** he _in_ there?" Nightpaw glared at Waterstripe.

"You don't have to get worked up about it! But yeah, yeah he is."

"Hey Waterstripe," Robinfeather padded over to him.

"Hey Robinfeather," Waterstripe forgot about the moss he was bringing in and padded over to Robinfeather.

_Perfect_, Nightpaw thought and picked up the moss. He padded inside the log and saw Blackpelt sleeping the morning away.

"Blackpelt," he nudged the elderly body with his paw.

"Heard the entire thing," Blackpelt opened his eyes. Nightpaw gulped. "So, you're here to bring me new moss, eh?"

"Yeah…" Nightpaw thanked StarClan Blackpelt hadn't heard the gossip.

"Well? Anything else? Or are you going to stand there all day?"

"I have a question," Nightpaw began. Blackpelt looked surprised, but let him continue.

"I really like Darkpaw, and she really likes me. Enough to become mates."

"I see where this is going, you want me to forget about our BlackClan heritage and let Darkpaw and you become mates." Blackpelt rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"I want you to let Darkpaw choose her own mate, I think it's very unfair that she can't choose who she loves," Nightpaw mewed fiercely.

"You know Darkpaw came to me on the same topic about Falconpaw a couple moons ago," Blackpelt sighed, "I refused because we've been doing this for generations. It's the only way."

"Please," Nightpaw begged. "I'll do whatever you want for a quarter moon."

"Well, that does sound good," Blackpelt considered, "And I guess you are the closest thing to BlackClan… Fine. Darkpaw can choose her own mate."

"And Velvetpaw?" Nightpaw pressed.

"And Velvetpaw."

"Okay… so, what do you want?" Nightpaw asked.

"I want you to go out there and steal Darkpaw's heart," Blackpelt meowed, "and a mouse please."

"Thank you Blackpelt," Nightpaw mewed, bowing his head in gratitude.

"You're welcome," Blackpelt mewed. Nightpaw padded out of the den, his head high.

"I'm going to regret this later," Blackpelt muttered to himself.

--

"Darkpaw!"

"Did you ask?"

"I did, and he said yes!" Nightpaw mewed happily.

"That's great!" Darkpaw meowed. "Let's go hunting and celebrate!"

Darkpaw and Nightpaw rushed away into the forest, and into a small clearing.

"Mintpaw…"

Nightpaw shushed Darkpaw and hid behind a rock. He looked out and saw Shadowheart and Mintpaw purring together! Darkpaw followed his paw and saw them also.

"I knew it!" Nightpaw stepped out into the open. "You did like someone!"

Mintpaw looked shyly at the ground. Shadowheart pawed at the ground next to her.

"So? You like someone, that doesn't make me unlikable!" Mintpaw countered.

"How long have you been sneaking out?" Darkpaw asked suspiciously.

"A while, actually," Shadowheart admitted.

Nightpaw curled his tail around his paws, half disgusted, half annoyed.

"Well," whispered Darkpaw, "That takes care of Shadowheart."

"I guess," Nightpaw mewed.

"I have good news for you actually," Darkpaw mewed, "You don't have to keep sneaking off, Blackpelt said that we could choose our own mates now."

"That's great!" Shadowheart yowled, "I mean, only if you want to."

"I'd love to," Mintpaw looked shyly away from Shadowheart.

"Then it's official," Darkpaw mewed, "You two can be together in public now."

The awkward walk back to camp took longer than expected for Nightpaw. Actually, he had been planning on asking Darkpaw to be his mate, and their discovery had ruined it. If only…

"Hey, look! There's Amberpaw and Woodpaw, don't they look cute?" Darkpaw mewed. "Ooh, and there's Spiderpaw and Harepaw."

"Yeah," Nightpaw mewed.

_I missed my chance, but considering it's Darkpaw… I'll have another chance to ask her._ Nightpaw grinned to himself.

_I'll have another chance…_

**And we're brought to the end of chapter 17! The last real chapter! Or at least that's how I think of it.**

_**Chocolate:**_** You may request your favorite pairing chocolate, and enjoy! Filled with caramel or chocolate itself. Yum! Choices are: NightxDark, ShadowxMint, WoodxAmber, SpiderxHare, SpiderxVelvet… etc, etc, etc.**

**I'm so excited only two more chapters to go!**

**I have no internet connection, so I actually finished this chapter on 8/17! XD**

**luv,**

**Grassy**


	20. Ceremonies

**I haven't had any internet connection while I'm enjoying last week of vacation away from my home. So hopefully, this will keep me from being distracted by the wonderful internet… and I'll finish my summer project, in other words, finishing this story. Enjoy chapter 18!**

--

After three patrols, a hunting patrol and cleaning out most of the dens of messy bedding, Nightpaw finally caught Darkpaw before she finished her chores and went to bed.

"Darkpaw I wanted to talk to you," Nightpaw meowed.

"Hold on one mew, let me just finish my bedding," Darkpaw called from inside the elder's den.

"Alright, what do you need to talk to me about?" Darkpaw asked.

_Her eyes are so beautiful… green is such a wonderful color._

"Nightpaw?"

"Right, um, I wanted to ask you if you…"

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the rockpile!" Stonestar yowled, jumping to the top of his den.

"StarClan! What do you have against me? I just want to ask her if she'll…" Nightpaw screamed in his head.

"We gather here today to recognize some apprentices who have waited long enough for their warrior ceremonies," Stonestar yowled. "Nightpaw, please step forward."

_Wait. What? Me? M-my warriors ceremony? When did… Thank you StarClan!_

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Nightpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Nightpaw promised.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Nightstorm. DarkClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Nightstorm! Nightstorm! Nightstorm!" DarkClan cheered.

"Nightstorm, congratulations," Darkpaw mewed.

"Thanks," Nightstorm mewed. "I can't believe I'm finally a warrior."

"Mintpaw, please step forward," Stonestar yowled. In equal surprise, Mintpaw bounded on top of the rock pile.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mintpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Mintpaw answered, her green eyes glowing with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mintpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Mintfeather. DarkClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Mintfeather! Mintfeather! Mintfeather!" DarkClan cheered again.

Nightstorm rushed over to Mintfeather, "Congratulations!"

"Kind of makes this long day worth it," she joked, "_Kind of._ Congratulations to you too. Nightstorm… that's a great name."

"So is Mintfeather," Nightstorm squeaked.

"Amberpaw and Spiderpaw, please step forward!"

Amberpaw excitedly jumped up to the pile, while Spiderpaw slowly padded up to Stonestar.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in his turn. Spiderpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Spiderpaw meowed solemnly. From the crowd Harepaw squealed his name.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Spiderpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Spiderfoot. DarkClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Spiderfoot! Spiderfoot! Spiderfoot!"

"Amberpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Amberpaw squealed excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Amberpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Amberheart. DarkClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Amberheart! Amberheart! Amberheart!"

"Congratulations Spiderpaw!" Harepaw mewed, "I mean, Spiderfoot."

"Thanks Harepaw," Spiderpaw mewed.

"You too, Amberheart," Harepaw mewed.

"Thanks," Amberheart nodded and left to go sit next to Woodpaw.

"Velvetpaw and Darkpaw, please step forward!"

Velvetpaw and Darkpaw looked at each other, and jumped up the pile to Stonestar.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Velvetpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Velvetpaw answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Velvetpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Velvetwing. DarkClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Darkpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Darkpaw glanced at Nightstorm, before replying, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Darkflower. DarkClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Thank you," Darkflower meowed, and Velvetwing echoed her thanks also.

"Darkflower! Velvetwing! Darkflower! Velvetwing!"

"Darkflower! Your name is great!" Nightstorm mewed, and he licked her on the cheek.

"I was so surprised, I was sure you were getting your name, but me? I had no idea!" Darkpaw exclaimed.

"Neither did I," Nightstorm curled his tail around their paws, and they watched the rest of the ceremonies.

"Woodpaw and Harepaw please step forward!"

Harepaw squealed and Woodpaw bounded up to the rock pile in excitement.

"Stonestar's doing a lot of ceremonies today," Nightstorm whispered.

"Yeah, probably because you were traveling so long and you didn't have a chance, so they began to build up," Darkpaw explained.

"I've been waiting for this so long, I can't believe I'm finally a warrior!" Nightstorm meowed.

"Woodpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Woodpaw, from this day forth you will be known as Woodwhisker. DarkClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Woodwhisker! Woodwhisker! Woodwhisker!"

Amberheart ran over to Woodwhisker and congratulated him.

"Harepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Harepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Haretail. DarkClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Haretail! Haretail! Haretail!"

Spiderfoot and Haretail were purring their congratulations, and Stonestar began his speech.

"I know what you're all thinking, I know I have never done this many ceremonies before in my entire lifetime. But these apprentices have proven themselves over and over, and because of our journey, their warriors ceremonies were postponed for a long time. These apprentices, now warriors, completely deserve their title as full warriors of DarkClan," DarkClan cheered and celebrated late into the night.

--

"Yewleaf! Coalpelt! Lilacfur! Yewleaf! Coalpelt! Lilacfur!" DarkClan cheered.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mosspaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Mosspaw promised.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this day forth you will be known as-"

"May I request a name?" Mosspaw interrupted.

Stonestar looked surprised but nodded his head.

"Ever since we left our home in the valley, I have missed my mentor Grassflight. She was like a mother to me. I miss her more than my actual mother, and I can only wish to see her again someday. So, I would like to request a name. I wish to be known as Mossflight, in honor of my mentor," Mosspaw meowed to the crowd.

"Wow she's grown up," Mintfeather meowed jokingly, "Last I could remember she was squeaking for milk."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Mosspaw, from this day forth you will be known as Mossflight, in honor of your mentor. DarkClan welcomes you as a full warrior."

"Mossflight! Mossflight! Mossflight!" DarkClan cheered.

--

"Darkflower, may I ask you to go hunting with me?" Nightstorm meowed, bowing to her.

"You may, Nightstorm," Darkflower bowed to him in return.

Darkflower and Nightstorm raced into the forest, carelessly, free and happy.

Nightstorm tripped on a root, and falling on top of Darkflower, they rolled down the hill, mewing happily. At the bottom, Nightstorm took a deep breath.

_Just ask her… Go on. You can do it! This is your chance! It may never come again…_

"Darkflower?" he mewed.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my mate?"

"Of course! I was waiting for you to ask!"

_Thank you, StarClan._

"I love you, Nightstorm," Darkflower mewed.

_Thank you._

**Here is the most boring chapter in The Nine Have Come, and I loved writing it. Well, it's not my favorite chapter ever, but it's the last one. Now the only chapter left, is the epilogue! I'm so excited!! I can't believe I'm actually going to finish this story, it's been so long. So, enjoy chapter 18!**

_**Chocolate:**_** A cute little Darkflower chocolate filled with fluffy caramel goodness. Man, I'm starting to smell caramel… creepy…**

**Luv,**

**Grassy**


	21. Epilogue

**No internet means incorrect ceremonies. Sorry! I did my best to remember them correctly! Darn short memory…**

**Here it is, the last chapter in The Nine Have Come. Hallelujah. **

**Tada! THE EPILOGUE!!**

**--**

"Springkit, Smokekit and Sunsetkit, please step forward," Stonestar yowled.

Springkit's black pelt shone in the moonlight. Smokekit's red socks and red tip on her tail, looked almost black in the darkness of the night, and Sunsetkit's cinnamon pelt faded into black almost completely.

"These kits have reached the age where they will begin their training to become warriors! Springkit, from this day forward until you complete your training you will be known as Springpaw. Your mentor will be Waterstripe." Springpaw squealed as his mentor's name was told. "Waterstripe, your courage and humor has brought this clan through tough times, I hope you will pass this onto Springpaw."

"I will."

Waterstripe padded up to Springpaw almost casually, and they touched noses. Nightstorm watched as Waterstripe whispered some comforting words to Springpaw.

"Sunsetkit, from this day forward until you complete your training you will be known as Sunsetpaw. Your mentor will be Willowheart. Willowheart, your kindness and strong heart shone as your last apprentice Haretail was made a warrior. Now, we need you to pass these qualities unto Sunsetpaw."

"I will."

"Smokekit, from this day forward until you complete your training you will be known as Smokepaw. Your mentor will be Nightstorm."

Nightstorm's heart flipped over, and Smokepaw began jumping about in a circle excitedly.

"Nightstorm, you have shown great leadership and bravery while you have been a warrior. Hopefully, you will pass this onto Smokepaw."

"I will." Nightpaw promised, nodding to Gingerleaf who was tearing with joy.

Smokepaw's eyes shone with excitement as she touched Nightstorm's nose.

"You're doing great," Nightstorm encouraged the little she-cat.

"You all asked for the good news first, but with every good news comes bad news. Pebblefoot, our dear deputy has joined StarClan. Now, a deserving cat is going to take this place. May StarClan hear my words and approve my choice, Nightstorm will be the new deputy of DarkClan!"

"Nightstorm! Nightstorm! Nightstorm!" DarkClan cheered.

"Congratulations, deputy! You'll be a great leader of our clan someday," Darkflower purred.

Smokepaw's red sock appeared in Nightstorm's face, "I have the deputy as my mentor!" she stuck her nose in the air.

"You must be very excited," Darkflower commented as Smokepaw batted Nightstorm's muzzle.

"Can't even tell you of my excitement," Nightstorm meowed sarcastically, dodging Smokepaw's ill aimed blows.

Smokepaw stopped attacking Nightstorm and paused to lick her red paw. "So… when do we start practice?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Not now," Nightstorm answered, "You and I both need to go to sleep, we'll start tomorrow."

"Good luck taming that shrew," Darkflower joked slyly.

"Your loving support is greatly appreciated," Nightstorm meowed equally as sarcastic.

"Hey, good job Nightstorm!"

"Deputy! Congratulations!" some cats yowled.

"Thanks, I'll serve my clan in every way I can," Nightstorm promised.

"Whoops!" Smokepaw yowled as she fell into a pile of herbs.

"Way one," joked Waterstripe, who padded up with Springpaw. "Keep that apprentice of yours out of trouble."

"Congratulations Nightstorm!" Mintfeather licked Nightstorm over his ear, "An apprentice, and you're deputy." 

Nightstorm pretended to look shocked, "No snide comment? None? If I know you, something really great had to have happened tonight, and I'm not talking about my ceremony."

"Shadowheart asked me to be his mate!" Mintfeather meowed joyfully.

"Finally!" Nightstorm joked, "He took long enough."

"He was waiting for the right time," Mintfeather defended, "It was beautiful with the setting sun…"

"Amberheart and Woodwhisker got together before you slugs did!"

"You will pay for that comment, Nightstorm! No more missus nice cat!" Mintfeather unsheathed her claws for emphasis.

"Point taken," Nightstorm padded away, waving Smokepaw to the apprentice den.

"Nightstorm?" Spiderfoot grabbed Nightstorm's scruff and pulled him behind the dens into the shadows.

"What was that for?" Nightstorm asked angrily.

"I need to talk to you."

"So? Talk," Nightstorm curled his tail around his paws.

"Haretail's been ignoring me, and… avoiding me! And, I- I think I love her Nightstorm, and, I don't understand!" Spiderfoot stuttered.

"What?"

"Why she doesn't love me back!"

"And you expect me to know?" Nightstorm meowed.

_I think I'll play it dumb from here… let the tom figure it out himself. How should I know anyway?_

"Well…"

"Spiderfoot?" a voice came from inside camp.

"That's her," Spiderfoot looked sadly beyond Nightstorm.

"Spiderfoot! I want to talk to you!"

"Go get her," Nightstorm bumped Spiderfoot into the open with his shoulder.

Spiderfoot nodded his thanks.

"Goodnight to you to," Nightstorm muttered, as he padded into the warriors den. Darkflower was already asleep, and he curled up next to her, ready for a long night's sleep before having to train Smokepaw in the early morning.

"Nighstorm…" Darkflower whispered in her sleep.

_I love you too…_ Nightstorm drifted into a long sleep.

--

**Woah. Did I just write the last sentence in this book? I think I did! Did you enjoy it?? Huh? Huh? Did you?? I did. Better than the chapter before it. xD**

**I just want to thank you all for reviewing and watching me fail my deadlines, and waiting patiently for the next chapter. I hope you all don't hate me for being so late…**

_**Behind The Scenes:**_** Months ago I bought a bound journal so that I could keep track of all my ideas so that I wouldn't forget them. One of the first ideas I wrote down was an idea of two she-kits, Midnightkit and Twilightkit daughters of Nightstar. Then, a couple months later, I thought of The Nine Have Come, and seeing as how the main characters Nightstar and Nightpaw had the same name, I merged them together. So technically, I thought of the sequel before the prequel! Hah.**

**In other words, I am possibly going to write a oneshot if not a twoshot, possibly fourshot on his daughters, and some trouble they get into as apprentices. Otherwise said as, this is not the end!!**

**So put me on Author Alert, and you will be seeing that come out very soon. (Hopefully! :)**

**Love you all,**

**Grassy**

**P.S. Review!**

**Note: Originally, in Plan LOT (Otherwise known as the PLot) Springpaw was going to get his warrior name Springleaf, but it feels more like he should be an apprentice now. –sigh- It's finally done. I'm going to put up one more chapter, where there are the new alliances for DarkClan and LightClan (maybe).**


	22. New Alliances

**I thought I'd make it a bit easier to imagine the new clans, so I wrote out the new alliances for you all! These are updated, and much easier to read! It also answers a few questions like, 'Where did Hazelpaw go in all this?' Tada! Hazelleaf!**

**The New Alliances:**

**DarkClan**

**Leader:** Stonefeather- grey tom with black flecks and blue eyes

**Deputy:** Nightstorm- black tom with bright blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Olivepelt- white and tan tortoiseshell with a long fluffy tail and green eyes

**Medicine cat Apprentice: **Hazelleaf- black pelted she-cat with hazel eyes

**Warriors:**

Ripplepelt- calico tom, colors are in stripes down his back

Rabbitfeather- cream and white tortoiseshell, she-cat, green eyes

Robinfeather- robin red and white tortoiseshell, she-cat

Bluestorm- blue tom with yellow eyes

Willowheart- tan and white tortoiseshell, green eyes

Waterstripe- blue/silver tom, funny, loves to laugh

Fernpelt- tan she-cat with light green eyes

Streamtail- grey she-cat

Steamtail- grey tom

Shadowheart- pure black pelt, tom (BlackClan descendent)

Sootpool- pure black pelt, she-cat (BlackClan descendent)

Mintfeather- black pelted she-cat with minty green eyes

Amberheart- black pelted she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderfoot- black pelted tom with orange eyes

Darkflower- pure black she-cat with lime eyes (BlackClan descendent)

Velvetwing- pure black she-cat with violet eyes (BlackClan descendent)

Haretail- tan she-cat with blue eyes

Woodwhisker- tan and brown tabby striped tom with orange eyes

Yewleaf- black pelted she-cat with yellow eyes

Coalpelt- black pelted tom with gray eyes

Lilacfur- black pelted she-cat with lilac eyes 

Mossflight- black pelted she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Springpaw- black tom with sandy eyes and green flecks

Smokepaw- black she-cat with red socks and a red tip on her tail

Sunsetpaw- black tom with red smoke in his fur

**Queens:**

Gingerleaf- red and black tortoiseshell, she-cat

Shadowflight- pure black she-cat with orange eyes (BlackClan descendent)

**Kits:**

Shadowflight's kits (unborn) (BlackClan descendents)

**Elders:**

Turtlespots- grey and white tom

Hollowtail- brown and black tortoiseshell, with green eyes

Blackpelt- black pelted tom with gray eyes and a silver muzzle (BlackClan descendent)

**LightClan**

**Leader:** Foxstar- ginger she-cat with a furry smile, but a temper

**Deputy:** Mistfoot- blue and white shaded she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Poolspots- silver tom with patches of blue, blue eyes

**Medicine cat Apprentice:** Shellpaw

**Warriors:**

Rainclaw- gray pelt with blue eyes

Lionfoot- golden fur, and blue eyes

Birchfur- white and black tortoiseshell with green eyes

Reedclaw- grey and black pelt

Falconclaw- brown tom with red streaks and blue eyes

Silvercloud- sliver she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shellpaw- cream and white tortoiseshell, blue eyes, she-cat

Graypaw- gray she-cat with olive eyes

Olivepaw- gray she-cat with olive eyes

**Queens:**

Creamfur- cream she-cat with green eyes

Spottedpelt- white she-cat with gray spots

**Kits:**

Spottedpelt's kits (unborn)

**Elders:**

Granitefoot- grey pelt with white flecks, tom


End file.
